The Sea's Avenger
by The Sea's Avenger
Summary: Born a hybrid between god, mortal, and merman. Perseus is the prince of Atlantis, a freak among gods and mermen, but an oath will bring him to the surface world, and a chance encounter will bring him into the world of superheroes. Percy Jackson is the SubMariner.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or the Avengers. I hope to write stories that that create a new world, a possible alternate one that cross-overs between these worlds to create a new one.

Author: The Sea's Avenger

Title: The Sea's Avenger

 _ **Premise:**_ _What would happen if the world of Percy Jackson crossed over with the world of the Avengers? What if there was never a pact of the Big Three? What would happen if Sally Jackson took Poseidon's offer to live under the sea? What if there was never a war against the Titans or one against Gaea and her children? What if Bucky Barnes died in WWII and was never forced to become the Winter Soldier? What new alternate world would arise from such changes? Read and you will see._

Chapter 1: A Father's Oath

 _ **Malibu, California**_

A blonde teenage girl ran through a large kitchen that overlooked the ocean. The wall facing the ocean was a floor to ceiling window; the floor plan of the home was open, but with an inviting feel to the mansion home. The teenager ran through the house with a thick white envelope in her hand. She ran to a wrought iron, circular staircase before she quickly descended toward the basement level of the home. She jumped over the bottom step, landing gracefully on the concrete floor before rushing toward a glass wall with a hand print scanner attached to a glass sliding door. The girl adjusted the envelope into her left hand before she placed her right palm against the scanner; a green light lit up her palm.

"Mister Stark has set the garage to the private setting Miss Stark," a disembodied British voice said from a speaker in the ceiling above the glass door.

"Jarvis come on, I have great news," the girl huffed in frustration.

"Miss Stark, I will check with Mister Stark, to see if he will allow you to enter," Jarvis replied.

The girl stood with her right hand on her hip and her left hand holding the envelope, spinning the envelope in an agitated way, like she couldn't stand still for even the minute or two it would take for Jarvis to convince her father to let her into the garage/workshop.

"Miss Stark, you may enter," Jarvis said before the glass door slid open revealing the inside of the garage. The garage was one large room, nearly the size of a soccer field. The girl looked around, still amazed at all the scientific equipment, the row of ten sports cars, and more importantly to her, the far wall that held ten variations of the Iron Man armor, her father's alter ego. She looked around the room, but her father was nowhere to be seen.

"Dad," the girl yelled after giving up trying to look for her rather eccentric father.

"Princess," a voice yelled, even with a yell the voice was fairly inaudible.

The girl looked around. She bit her upper lip, because gods help her she could not find him. "Where are you?" she yelled, stomping her foot to emphasize that she was not in a good mood.

A soft chuckle could barely be heard from behind her. It came from under a white Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport. A pair of leg's dressed in stone wash denim were the only visible signs that a man was under the vehicle. The girl marched over to the man and quickly kicked him in the shin, earning another sound as the man smacked his head against the underside of the two million dollar vehicle. A few choice words later the man slid out from under the vehicle. He wore an AC/DC shirt and his black hair was messy, but his goatee was neatly trimmed. He rubbed his forehead, which now sported a red mark and a grease spot where he hit the oil pan of the vehicle.

"Annabeth Minerva Stark, what in the name of…" Tony stopped talking once he saw the look on his daughter's face. He would have said one of his famous one liners, but he didn't want another kick, possibly somewhere a little more sensitive than his chin. "Okay… Jarvis."

"Yes, Mister Stark"

Tony looked up at the ceiling, wishing that there was something to scowl at when he spoke to Jarvis. "Why didn't you tell me that she was in a mood? It's not that time of the month?" he said, asking the second question in a whisper.

The sound of his daughter clearing her throat broke the billionaire away from his discussion with Jarvis. "Are you done now?"

Tony raised his hands in surrender. Annabeth gave him a look that was both amused and downright scary with those big grey, piercing eyes of hers. Too much like her mother, he thought. He cleared that thought away quickly before he asked, "What was so important that you had to unleash the wrath of the gods on me?"

Annabeth's grey eyes intensified. She held the envelope out in her left hand. Tony looked at it, but he couldn't read the text on it. "You're a delivery girl now?"

Annabeth sighed. She ignored the stupid comment. "It's an admissions letter," she said. Tony's dark brown eyes widened. "To MIT," she finished.

A broad smile stretched across his face before he jumped up to his feet, wiping his oily hands on his jeans. "Well, don't just stand there open it," he exclaimed.

Annabeth huffed. Now he was excited. Leave it to her crazy father to ruin her moment. She sighed before she tore open the envelope. She read the letter quickly before a broad smile stretched across her face. She looked at Tony, a smile forming on his face when he saw her smile. He gave her a look, asking her to confirm what he could only guess was good news. ""I got in," she said.

"Of course you got in," Tony exclaimed. "You're a Stark after all."

Now his daughter's hands were on each hip as the grey eyed glare returned. "And a daughter of Athena."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Yes, of course, bring up your mom at a time like this."

Annabeth closed her eyes and counted down from ten. She wouldn't let her father get to her. "You know, I came down here to have a father and daughter moment, but it turns into just another crazy talk with you."

Tony's smile disappeared. "Sorry?" he asked, like he didn't know what he was apologizing for, which he probably didn't. "But, you're in, I'm so proud of you." He rushed forward and hugged his daughter. However, when he didn't feel her hug back, Tony released her and stepped back, trying to see what was wrong. When he look at her white blouse he saw it, the large black grease stain that now proudly or sinisterly sat in the middle of the shiny white blouse. Annabeth's grey eyes were big, her face was red, but it wasn't from embarrassment. Tony looked at his arm, acting as if a watch was there. "Oh look at that, I have a thing, with Pepper," he began, realizing that he wasn't wearing a watch. "Yeah, a thing with Pepper." He turned and ran to the nearest car, which just happened to be a red Ferrari F12 Berlinetta, he opened the door slid into the seat behind the wheel, starting the engine with a roar before he sped out of the garage. Jarvis opened the door just in time to let the car escape before it scraped the beautiful and very expensive car's top.

Annabeth stood looking at where her father had been before a scream echoed out of the house and down the driveway. A scream that made Tony flinch as he raced away. He cringed thinking about what was going to happen to him when he returned in the evening. "Jarvis," Tony said.

"Yes, Mister Stark," Jarvis replied.

"Remind me to buy her a new architecture book."

"Sir, do you believe that will be enough?"

Tony thought that over as he pulled his sports car onto the main highway. "Yeah, you're right, please have my contract attorney contact Architect Magazine." "Yes sir, what should I tell him about the nature of the issue?" Jarvis replied. Tony grinned. "Tell him to buy the magazine."

 _ **Atlantis, Southern Atlantic Ocean, five hundred miles from the continent of Antarctica**_

A dark haired women with piercing blue eyes and blue skin peered out a window in the great palace of Atlantis. She looked down at the garden below that was filled with ocean plants and sea life. Sitting on the tiled mosaic floor of the garden walkway was a teenage boy of fifteen years old, now sixteen. He was tall for his age, roughly six feet two inches in height. His skin was the color of the surface dwellers and tan from many an hour floating on the surface in the sun. He had pointy ears like any other merman, but that is where the similarities stopped. He had legs like the surface dwellers, but his hands and feet were webbed between the fingers and toes. The boy's jet black hair that was long and messy, but his eyes were the most unique aspect of the boy. His eyes were sea green and they glowed in the low light of the undersea garden. He wore a pair of denim pants, which seemed to make him itch because he wasn't used to them. He had a blue shirt with a gold trident on it, in honor of his father.

"Sally, what's wrong?" a strong voice asked from behind the woman. Sally turned, her fish tail whipping below her in order to move her toward the sound of her husband, Poseidon; the god of the sea and King of Atlantis. "Poseidon, I see our son down there, he's so alone," she replied sadly.

Poseidon sighed, bubbles moving through the water. "This is my fault. I knew I should have waited. We should have been married before we had a child. I knew that the transformation would have side effects since you were pregnant at the time."

Sally reached out and took his hand. "It's not your fault. We fell in love and you were at war, with Oceanus, Amphitrite and Triton. You needed me and I was there."

Poseidon nodded before smiling as he looked at his beautiful wife, remembering when she was just a human, a legacy of Jupiter himself. His smile faded as he remembered what the day was, the 18th of August, Perseus's birthday. "It is the day," he reminded.

Sally's wistful smile ebbed. "He asks too much of us, too much of our son."

Poseidon nodded. "Yes, but I made a promise. Zeus allowed me a divorce from Amphitrite and he allowed me to transform you and marry you. I cannot go back on that promise."

"I know, but to ask our son to take such an oath, to leave Atlantis and walk amongst the surface dwellers, all alone," Sally said. She looked down toward the ground. "I don't want him to go."

Poseidon leaned forward and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Sally, my queen, we knew this day would come. Perseus is of both worlds. He's meant to live in both. My brother is right, he needs to discover the surface world. He can be a part of both."

Sally looked up at her husband before pulling him into a kiss. "Athena calls you a fool. She doesn't know the wise god that I do."

Poseidon chuckled. "Let my little niece hold to her hubris, it will be her downfall."

Sally slapped him on the arm playfully. "She is family Poseidon. We don't give up on them, even if they act holier than all."

Poseidon chuckled. "Will you come with me to Olympus?"

Sally shook her head as she pulled away from the embrace. "I wish to say goodbye to my son, alone," she said determinedly. Poseidon nodded reluctantly, watching as Sally swam out of the palace toward their son. Perseus, or Percy as he allowed his childhood friends to call him stood when he saw his mother. Poseidon watched them talk for a few minutes before Sally pulled the boy into a tight hug. Poseidon could see her holding back her tears to no avail. A few moments later Sally swam off, away from the Palace toward the temple of Pontus and Thalassa, the great primordials of the seas and the godly godparents of Perseus.

A few minutes later Percy entered the throne room of Atlantis, his father hovered in place, his fish tail keeping him afloat as he waited for his son. A golden glow engulfed Poseidon before his tail turned into two powerful legs. "Are you ready my son?"

Percy looked at his father. "Yes father," he said quietly and sadly.

Poseidon smiled. "Do not worry my boy. You shall enjoy your time on the surface, it is a part of you, a part that you need to learn and embrace."

Percy raised his head and stared into his father's eyes. Poseidon could see the determination, it reminded him of Sally. "I will father. I won't let you or mother down."

 _ **Mount Olympus – The throne room of the Olympian council**_

A golden light appeared in the middle of the throne room. Poseidon and Perseus stood before the council of twelve. Poseidon squeezed his son's shoulder before letting go and walking to his throne and sitting down. A dark haired man with electric blue eyes sat on his throne. He was at his godly height of 15 feet like the other eleven gods in the room.

"I call this council meeting to order," Zeus proclaimed.

"Now to the reason we are here today. Poseidon, please introduce our guest," Zeus said, looking at Perseus curiously.

Poseidon stared at his brother. He suspected that Zeus would be paranoid that his son would try to overthrow him or some other crazy idea, but Zeus looked curious and nothing else. "May I introduce my son Perseus, prince of Atlantis."

Perseus bowed his head at his father and then toward Zeus. "My Lord," he said with another deep bow toward Zeus before he addressed the rest of the council. "It is my honor to be here today."

Athena's eyebrow raised at the boy's voice. He was incredibly polite, but she could also sense intelligence. Maybe the stories of Queen Sally were true, the stories of her intelligence were only equaled by the stories of her kindness. Athena wished Hera was more like the new queen of the seas. "Father, may I address the prince?" Athena asked, earning a curious look from Poseidon and a few others on the council.

Zeus nodded. "Go ahead my dear."

Athena smiled. "Prince Perseus, why are you here today."

Perseus smiled in return. "To fulfill an oath that my father gave to Lord Zeus many years ago."

Athena looked toward Zeus questioningly. Zeus nodded before he cleared his throat. "Roughly sixteen years ago Poseidon came to me and informed me that Amphitrite and Triton had joined forces with Oceanus to oppose my brother's reign as king of Atlantis. Poseidon asked me to approve a divorce from Amphitrite and to remove Triton from his place as Poseidon's heir. He also wanted me to approve of his choice for queen, Lady Sally. I approved as long as Sally and Perseus swore an oath to remain faithful to Olympus and that Perseus spend time on the surface, learning the ways of the people here."

Poseidon nodded. "Sally gave her oath as all of you know, but we had to wait for Perseus to reach age. He turned sixteen today and he is ready to swear his oath and to begin his journey on the surface."

"Perseus, step forward," Zeus ordered. Perseus stepped forward quickly. "Swear an oath on the Styx to remain faithful to Olympus."

Perseus cleared his throat. "I swear upon the Styx that I will remain faithful to Olympus and I shall protect it and the world from all that threaten it." Thunder erupted overhead sealing the oath. Perseus stepped back and bowed once again toward Zeus.

Zeus smiled. "I know that Sally is a legacy of Jupiter, my Roman counterpart; therefore, I wish to give you a gift my boy."

Poseidon stared at his brother in wonder. Perseus stepped toward his uncle. "Yes, my lord, I would be honored to accept such a gift from the King of the gods," he said before he knelt on one knee before his uncle's throne. Zeus smiled at the gesture. He shot a beam of light that engulfed the son of Poseidon before wings erupted from each side of the boy's feet. "You will now be able to fly within my domain. It is unusual for me to give such a gift to a child of my brother, but since you are my legacy as well and you have sworn to protect not only Olympus, but the Earth, I grant you this ability. I hope it serves you well my boy. The wings can disappear on your mental command. I wouldn't want to the mortals to see them."

Perseus nodded before he stood up. The wings flapped a little elevating the boy a few feet off the ground. The wings stopped flapping and Perseus settled back on the marble floor of the throne room.

"Now, where will you go on your adventure in the surface world?" Zeus questioned.

Poseidon smiled. "My son has received early entry into the mortal university, MIT."

Athena's grey eyes widened. "What will be your major, young Perseus?"

Percy smiled. "I have a triple major in Oceanography, Geophysics, and Geology."

Athena's grey eyes widened even more. "He certainly does not take after barnacle Beard."

Perseus hid his chuckle as Poseidon glared at the goddess. "He takes after his mother, Owl Head," Poseidon replied, but he couldn't hide the anger evident in his voice.

Athena smirked at the name. "I would assume," she replied.

Zeus cleared his throat before the two could muster a long and very drawn out argument. "Yes, Perseus good luck with your schooling, council dismissed."

The council all disappeared in a golden light, except for Poseidon. He shrunk down to mortal size and approached his son. "You did well my boy," he said.

Perseus smiled. "Thank you father."

"Now, let us get you settled into school. I also need to show you to your dorm room. I hear you will be sharing it with a demigod. I believe he is a son of Hephaestus."

"What is his name?"

"Valdez, Leo Valdez, I believe that is the boy's name."

 _ **Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed the beginning of this story. Certainly some mix and matching going on and certainly as an alternate universe I'm taking some liberties with the characters, so they won't be the same. Perseus being the most obvious change. Perseus or Percy in this story will be taking over for Namor in classic Marvel comics. So, you know in the future he will be called the Submariner, so be prepared for that and also to the extent of his powers and how they might differ from Percy and from Namor.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or the Avengers. I hope to write stories that that create a new world, a possible alternate one that cross-overs between these worlds to create a new one.

Author: The Sea's Avenger

Title: The Sea's Avenger

Chapter 2: McShizzle is My Roommate

 _ **MIT - Cambridge, Massachusetts**_

Annabeth sat on her dorm room bed, waiting for her roommate to show up. Her father had left a few hours ago, after embarrassing her in front of most of the dorm staff and several of the residents; thankfully, most residents had not arrived yet, like her roommate. Annabeth's phone began to ring; she looked at her SI created phone with an image of her stepmother, Pepper Potts-Stark, the CEO of SI and one of the best women she had ever met.

"Hey Mom," Annabeth said, smiling since Pepper loved it when she called her mom.

"How is the dorm? Did you meet your roommate?" Pepper questioned excitedly.

"Not yet, I'm pretty early. Dad made a big scene; I was so embarrassed."

Pepper's light chuckle echoed through the phone. "You know how he is. He can't help but show off sometimes. He loves you though, very much."

"I know," Annabeth sighed. "I just wish he'd take things more seriously sometimes."

"That's just his way to deflect his emotions. He's going to miss you. I'm going to miss you, so much."

Annabeth smiled, but there was a sadness reflected in her grey eyes. "I'm going to miss you, and Dad as well."

"Well, you're coming back for holiday, Thanksgiving is not that far off, just wait, we'll see you soon enough. Now, did you meet any cute boys yet?"

Annabeth's tanned cheeks were tinged pink now. "Mom! No one's here right now."

Pepper chuckled over the phone. "I'm just kidding, but if you meet someone, make sure you call me straight away."

Annabeth smiled. She loved Pepper, but sometimes, the CEO of SI was just as bad as any Aphrodite girl. "If I meet someone, I'll let you know, but I came here for school, not to date."

"I know Dear, but you never know what might happen."

"I'm sixteen in a school where most people are eighteen or above, and I'm not dating someone who is older than me."

Pepper laughed. "Your father is older than me," she countered.

Annabeth returned the laugh. "Biologically, he's older, but we both know he's closer to eighteen." The two women laughed as they continued to talk about Annabeth's school and the craziness that was Tony Stark.

 _ **MIT - Cambridge, Massachusetts – two hours later**_

In a remote corner behind the geology building a bright golden light erupted, but no one was there to witness it. When the light faded, a young man of sixteen years of age and an older man that looked to be in his forties stood side by side. The teenager held a large blue duffel bag in his hand that was slung over his shoulder. The teenager still wore his jeans and blue t-shirt from the meeting in the throne room on Olympus. The older man wore Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian shirt with large colorful parrots on it.

The older man smiled as he looked around at the school. He took a deep breath; they were still close enough to the sea to smell that faint scent of an ocean breeze. "I think you're going to have fun here son."

Perseus looked up at his father. Poseidon in his mortal form was roughly six feet four inches in height, so he was slightly taller than the Atlantean prince. "I hope so dad, I'm going to miss you and mom."

Poseidon smiled, but his sea green eyes roared like ocean waves as his own sadness at leaving his son here on the surface came full force to his mind. "I'll miss you son, but we'll be fine. Your mother and I have each other. I'm more worried about you. I want you to make friends. I don't want you to just study. I want you to enjoy life."

Perseus smiled at his father's concern. It was wonderful that a god, no less the god of the seas, cared for him so much. "I love you and Mom so much Dad. Don't worry too much. I will be fine and I'll try to make friends, I promise."

Poseidon placed his large hand on his son's shoulder. "You have made me the proudest of any of my children. You are so much like Sally. I want you to keep that kindness and compassion in your soul. It is very special, my son. I love you too." Poseidon let go of his son's shoulder before his entire body turned into a sea mist that blew away towards the Atlantic Ocean.

Perseus smiled at his father's display of power. "Almost as dramatic as Uncle." Perseus turned toward campus walking toward the center of the Quad. He followed the signs before he saw a marker that led him to McCormick Hall; the coed dorm for freshmen. He entered the building and stopped at the front desk. A young man, probably only a few years older than Perseus, looked up. He smiled at the son of Poseidon. "A Newbie, huh?"

Perseus stared at him for a moment, not really grasping the term. "A what?" He was about to reach up and touch his ears, but he knew the spell that his father placed on him was sufficiently powerful in the mist to cover his appearance, especially to any mortal.

"Freshman, Newbie… well, my name's Grant, what's your name kid?" Grant asked, calling Perseus kid was funny because Grant was roughly a head shorter than the Prince of the Seas. "Perseus… yeah, Perseus Jackson," Perseus answered, almost forgetting that he was using his mother's mortal surname.

"Jackson," Grant repeated as he went down the list in front of him. "Ah yes, room 4B, you're rooming with Valdez," Grant stopped talking at the name Valdez. He leaned forward toward Perseus. "I'd watch out for that one," he whispered ominously.

Perseus was taken aback by the comment. "What's wrong with him?"

Grant laughed. "Nothing, I just wanted raz you a little, newbie." However, Percy could tell that there was more that Grant could say about Valdez.

Perseus frowned. "Yeah… thanks… I'll be on my way now," Perseus said quickly before he made his way to the elevator. He entered the small elevator, no one else was with him. He sighed audibly before he hit the button for the fourth floor. He turned as the elevator moved and look at his reflection in the mirrored wall of the elevator. His pointed ears were now rounded like a mortal human and his eyes had lost the powerful glow that they normally held. He looked like a mortal, just one that was well-built and tall. He smiled, maybe he'd get a girlfriend. Yeah, he'd never wanted to date a mermaid or sea nymph; they were too possessive and too interested in his status as the Prince of the Seas. Perseus thought of himself as a freak. He had the glowing eyes of his father, the webbed hands and feet and pointed ears of a Merman, but his skin color and two legs made him resemble a mortal. In fact, he was mortal, just like a demigod, but even to the children of the gods he was unique, he wasn't really a Half Blood because of his power. He was a mutant, a hybrid of all three beings; god, human, and merman.

He sighed as the elevator dinged before opening onto the fourth floor of the dorm building. He stepped out and was nearly run over as two students skateboarded down the hallway with a resident aid running after them, yelling for them to stop. Perseus smiled, shaking his head at the craziness of some mortals.

Perseus looked at the closest door that said 4A, he stepped down the hall until he paused at a door with 4B written on it. He took a deep breath before he knocked on the door.

A few moments passed, Perseus raised his fist to knock again before the door flew open smacking the wall behind it, causing the door to shake violently. The guy or teenager that stood before him looked to be closer to fifteen, about a year younger than Perseus. The kid had light brown skin and curly brown hair that was a mess on the kid's head. The kid wore jeans with rips in them and a black t-shirt that read, "Engineer, someone who does precision guesswork based on unreliable data provided by those of questionable knowledge. See also, Wizard, Magician." Perseus smiled at the definition. "Hey man, what can I do you for?" the Kid asked.

"My name is Perseus Jackson, your roommate," Percy answered.

The kid stepped back for a moment to take a better look at Perseus. "Woah man, this isn't the football dorm. You sure you got the right place?"

Perseus frowned. What was football, he thought. "Yeah, the guy downstairs said I was supposed to come here."

"Aren't you a little big to be at the nerd dorm," the Kid asked.

"Nerd, what is that?" Perseus asked curiously.

The kid looked at him strangely. "What?" The Kid stared for a moment before he realized, "I'm Leo, Leo Valdez, soon to be engineer extraordinaire."

Perseus just stared at Leo awkwardly. "Can I come in?"

Leo blushed. "Sure, sure… come in."

Perseus stepped into the dorm. The room was pretty big. Two twin beds lined each wall with a desk next to each. The bed on the far wall was messy with blueprints, books, and wires. The desk held a laptop and a monitor with what looked like a hub to plug in the computer. "Is that my side," Perseus asked, pointing to the empty bed and desk.

Leo was sorting through the mess on his bed, not really paying attention. "What?"

"Is this my side?" Perseus said again, a little slower this time.

Leo's face reddened. "Yeah, sure… that's your side."

"Thank you," Perseus said. Leo looked at him funny. "You're not from around here are you?" Leo asked curiously.

Perseus smiled. "No, I'm not son of Hephaestus."

Leo stepped back his eyes wide in fear. He fumbled for his tool belt, reaching into one of the pockets and pulling out a five pound sledge hammer. "Stay back. I know how to use this."

Perseus sat his duffel bag on the bed and turned toward the son of Hephaestus, snapping his fingers, causing his pointed ears to become visible and his sea green eyes to glow with power. "Do not fear demigod, I'm not here to harm you."

Leo's dark brown eyes were twice there size. His lower lip quivered. "What are you?"

Perseus smiled affectionately. "As I said, my name is Perseus Jackson, but I'm also Prince Perseus, son of Poseidon and Queen Sally, rulers of Atlantis."

Leo's hammer dropped from his hand and fell on his foot, causing the son of the forge god to curse and jump up and down on one foot. Perseus placed his hand over his mouth to mute his laugh at the actions of the short demigod. "Hey, that's not funny," Leo protested.

Perseus raised his hand, showing off the webbing between his fingers. "I meant no offense."

"You didn't answer my questions, are you a demigod?" Leo didn't ask the question in a tone that was offensive, but in a more curious and still a little apprehensive way.

"I am neither a demigod, god, nor a Merman. I am something else; a hybrid of the three."

Leo stepped closer, looking at Perseus's hands. "That is so cool," he said. No longer was the demigod scared of his new roommate. "But, I can't call you Perseus, way too old fashioned for my tastes."

"I had friends in Atlantis; they called me Percy."

"Percy," Leo repeated. "I like it. Percy Jackson, has a good ring to it. Well, I am Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, a real pleasure to meet you Percy." Leo stretched his hand out toward Percy. "It's called a handshake," Leo informed. "You just clasp my hand in yours and shake it."

Percy reached forward and grabbed Leo's hand, squeezing tighter than a normal human and nearly pulling the boy's arm out of its socket. Leo yelled and pulled away quickly. "Holy gods of Olympus. You got one Hades of a grip there," Leo exclaimed as he rubbed his hand and moved his shoulder to make sure nothing was broken.

Percy's cheeks reddened. "Sorry, I forget my own strength sometimes."

Leo nodded. "Well, you better use the mist and hide your appearance." Percy snapped his fingers and he looked like a regular mortal again; a very athletic and attractive young man to say the least. Leo smiled. "We're going to be good friends Percy. I can already see that."

 _ **A few hours later…**_

Percy stepped out of the bathroom, wearing board shorts and a tank top, revealing his toned and muscled arms and legs. He had a bronze tan and if you looked closely his eight-pack abs were easily visible through his thin top. Leo was working on his computer, drafting some type of machine on his AutoCAD program. He turned when he heard Percy and stopped before he could speak. "You can't go out like that," he exclaimed.

Percy looked down at himself. "What's wrong?"

"The girls are going to go nuts and I won't get any attention," Leo pouted.

Percy sighed. "I didn't come here to get girls, but I'd like to go to the pool. I still have a few hours before it closes."

Leo frowned. "Well, put a hoody on at least. I can't have you outshining Leo McShizzle. I can't deny the lovely females in this great institution from having a chance with this stud," he said as he pointed at himself with his thumb.

Percy just stared at him like he was crazy, which he was slowly realizing was probably true. "I thought your surname was Valdez?"

Leo sighed in resignation. "I thought we went over this, oh great sea prince, there are such things as nicknames. One of mine is McShizzle."

Percy ignored the explanation and pulled a towel out of his drawer, before he reached for a blue hoody and put it on. "Okay?"

Leo smiled. "It will do. Have fun."

Percy ran his hand through his messy black hair before he left the dorm. He rushed through the halls no one was paying him much attention. He entered the elevator and hit the button for the lobby. The elevator doors closed and the elevator car descended stopping at the lobby a few seconds later. The doors opened and Percy rushed out of the dorm, walking briskly toward the school's pool. He entered, showed the very sleepy guy at the desk his student identification before rushing toward a locker. He placed his shirt and hoody in the locker before he headed out toward the pool.

The pool was Olympic size and very few people were there. He looked around and the only person he saw was a blonde girl, who appeared close to his age sitting in one of the bleacher seats about forty yards from the edge of the pool. The girl was typing on her computer and appeared to be pretty engrossed in what she was doing. Percy smiled that there wouldn't be any noise. He sat his towel down in an empty chair at the edge of the pool before he walked toward the highest diving board near the deepest part of the pool. He climbed the ladder and stood near the edge of the board. He jumped once, flipped over head in the air before arching his back for a perfect dive into the water.

Annabeth heard a loud splash, which broke her away from her Architect Magazine website. She looked out at the pool, but no one was there, suddenly a head broke the surface of the water. It was guy with dark hair. She couldn't tell much about him, but his skin glowed strangely. At first Annabeth thought it was a trick of the pool lights reflecting off the water, but the glow remained as the guy moved through the water. She kept her eyes on him, was he a monster, waiting to take out an unsuspecting demigod? She reached into her satchel and pulled out her celestial bronze knife, happy that the godly metal never tripped any metal detectors or security sensors. She watched the guy as he swam until he stopped in front of the pool ladder. He reached up with long, muscled arms that were sculpted like a statue. He climbed out of the water and Annabeth's mouth dropped open and her grey eyes grew big. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. His chest was well muscled and he had an eight pack. The only persons she knew with an eight pack were Thor and Captain America. The guy she saw was like a god come down from Olympus, even his legs were sculpted to near perfection. The glow on his body remained and his skin glistened as water droplets fell from his body to the tiled floor that circled the edge of the pool. He grabbed a towel off his chair and dried himself, almost immediately the glow vanished.

Annabeth's curiosity was peaked even more now. Who or what was this guy? The guy sat down in one of the lounge chairs that surrounded the pool, after wrapping the towel around his shoulders. Annabeth quickly put her laptop in her bag and walked down from the bleachers, her knife tucked into the back of her jean shorts, hidden under her sea green blouse. She approached the guy and he didn't disappoint; he was still gorgeous. His eyes were closed and he was breathing slowly, his heart rate dropping to allow him to relax. Annabeth stopped only a few feet in front of him. She took out her knife ready to attack at the slightest provocation.

"Don't move," she said, her voice taking on more authority than she truly felt. The guy opened his eyes; they were sea green. Annabeth froze at the color. "Excuse me," the guy said, breaking Annabeth away from her stupor.

"I said don't move," she said, trying, but nearly failing to keep up her authoritative tone.

Percy raised his hands slowly. "Did I fall asleep, is the pool closed?" he asked, trying to make sure he wasn't in trouble for overstepping his bounds.

Annabeth was taken aback by the question. "No, the pool is still open," she replied, failing miserably to keep her tone of voice steady. Percy sat up a little straighter. Annabeth's grip on her knife tightened as she pushed it closer to the guy. "Don't try anything."

"Hold on, I'm not the one holding a weapon," Percy replied. "Yeah and normal people glow when they swim in a pool," she accused.

"What?" Percy asked.

Annabeth's grey eyes narrowed. The look she gave Percy made the young man nervous. He'd seen those eyes before, but he couldn't remember where. "You glowed. What don't you get? Is your brain waterlogged? If this was the ocean I'd have said it was full of seaweed.

Percy looked closely at the knife, celestial bronze, now he understood. "You're a demigod." Annabeth moved forward to stick the guy. He was a monster, but Percy with speed that the daughter of Athena had never seen before intercepted the blade and pulled it from her hand, throwing it in the pool. Annabeth stumbled backwards, a rush of fear ran through her mind. She had no weapon. She was a goner. Percy saw the fear etched into her face. "Hey, hold on, I'm not a monster."

Annabeth shook away her fear. "You're not?" she questioned, her voice still shaky from fear.

"No, my name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

Annabeth's grey eyes narrowed at the title. "Poseidon; he doesn't have any demigod children."

Percy smiled. "Who said I was a demigod?"

"What… what are you?"

"I am a hybrid, a mix of god, Merman, and human. I've come here from Atlantis to experience the surface world, to learn." Percy raised his hand again; the water in the pool began to bubble until the celestial bronze knife erupted from the water and floated towards the daughter of Athena, in a hand made of pool water. Annabeth reached out and grabbed her knife. "There, now no harm done." Annabeth visibly relaxed. She couldn't sense any deceit in the guy, in Percy's voice. "What's your name?"

"Annabeth, Annabeth Stark, daughter of Athena," she replied.

 _ **Author's Note: There you have it, the intro of Leo and the meeting of Percy and Annabeth.**_


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or the Avengers. I hope to write stories that that create a new world, a possible alternate one that cross-overs between these worlds to create a new one.

Author: The Sea's Avenger

Title: The Sea's Avenger

Chapter 3: Hey, Neighbor

 _ **MIT - Cambridge, Massachusetts**_

"Annabeth, Annabeth Stark, daughter of Athena," she replied, extending her hand out toward the son of Poseidon.

Percy looked at the hand before he began to blush, remembering the gesture from when he first spoke to Leo. He wiped his semi-wet hand on his towel before grasping her hand, sending a slight shock through both of their hands and up their arms, making their eyes widen.

Annabeth released his hand quickly. "Static electricity, weird," she said, trying to convince herself even more than Percy that the feeling was just a normal natural occurrence.

Percy blushed and nodded. "Yeah, that explains it," he replied, but if you knew the son of the sea god you could tell that he really didn't believe it.

So, I…" Annabeth stopped talking as her eyes drifted down Percy's chest to his ridiculously sculpted abs. "I think you should get changed, its got to be cold." Percy looked down at himself, and then back to Annabeth, her cheeks were tinged pink; Percy wondered what could have affected her so.

"Sure, give me a minute, I'll be right back," he said as he turned and sprinted towards the locker room. Annabeth was still nodding in agreement as he ran to the locker room. She stopped, mentally chastising herself for being such a babbling girl at the moment.

Percy entered the locker room and stopped in front of his locker. Why was he running? He looked in the mirror attached to the front of the locker, his cheeks were pink and he was breathing heavily. Why was he out of breath? He took a few deep breaths before he opened the locker and put on his tank top and then his hoody. He folded up his towel and put it in a bag that he found in the locker, meant to hold wet items. He looked in the mirror before he gave himself an encouraging nod and walked quickly out of the locker room. Annabeth was standing just a few feet from the door, her back was turned and her right foot was rocking up and down to a silent beat in the girl's head. When she heard the door close she turned around and smiled at the Prince of the Seas.

Percy felt his hands begin to sweat; he hadn't really looked at her closely before, but now he realized that her golden blonde hair had curls like one of the princesses in those stories his mom used to read to him, from some kingdom called Disney. She was about five feet ten inches in height, tall for a human female. She had a tan like she lived near the coast, but her grey eyes were what drew his attention the most; they were grey like the ocean just before a storm, but they also seemed to change to a dark silver at some times when the light hit them right, to a deep grey like storm clouds that were ready to unleash their fury upon the world.

Annabeth cleared her throat. Those green eyes of his studied her in the same way she would study a historical building, it unnerved her, but it also made her heart beat faster. "I was going to go to the dining hall, would you like to accompany me?"

Percy broke away from his study of the demigoddess. "Sure," he replied, his voice a little higher than normal. He cleared his throat again and spoke more firmly, "Yes, I'd like that."

Annabeth smiled before nodding and leading him towards the right door. The two exited the pool building and walked side by side toward the dining hall. Annabeth kept an eye on Percy, from the corner of her vision, just to make sure he didn't get lost; she tried to mentally justify the continuous observation of the Sea Prince. It had nothing to do with how good looking he was. "So," Annabeth began, breaking the silence, "what major are you taking?"

Percy was happy that she spoke, the silence was getting to him. "Actually, I have a triple major; geology, geophysics, and oceanography."

"I bet you'll no more about that last one than your professor," Annabeth remarked, slyly.

Percy blushed again. Damn, what is wrong with me, he thought? "Yeah, but it's always good to get another prospective."

The two reached the dining hall, Percy held the door open for Annabeth; she smiled as she entered the hall. He followed behind her trying not to smile like too much of a, what did the mortals call it… a dork, he remembered. They both got their food and sat down at a table that looked out over the Quad. "So, what major do you have?"

Annabeth smiled. "Architecture and structural engineering," she replied, her voice full of enthusiasm for her studies.

"Sounds like your pretty excited," Percy observed.

Annabeth blushed a little. She knew that she could be over excited sometimes for studying, it was a child of Athena thing. "Well, I've always wanted to be an architect." The sound of "Back in Black," from AC/DC payed over Annabeth's phone. She took the phone out of her pocket and saw the smiling face of her father, Tony Stark. "Excuse me," she said as she swiped the screen to answer, lifting the phone to her ear. "Hey Dad," she said. Percy went back to his food; he didn't want to interrupt her talk with her father. "Who's that with you in the dining hall?" her father said over the phone, his voice taking on the overprotective tone that it would get when boys were involved. Annabeth looked around the room, noting the security cameras in various places around the dining hall. "Did you hack into the security cameras?" she accused.

Tony made a strange noise over the phone. "Don't change the subject. Who's the stalker?"

Annabeth's cheeks turned red. She looked at Percy. "Excuse me," she said to him quickly, before she rushed away from the table and into a corner of the room that wasn't occupied. "He's not a stalker," she whispered. "Why are you whispering then?" Tony replied sarcastically.

Annabeth let out a frustrated groan, earning a concerned look from Percy, but she smiled at him and waved off his concern. "Dad, I met him at the pool. How did you know where I was?" She looked at her phone and the answer was obvious. "You tracked me using my phone."

"Tracked sounds like you're a criminal or something. I just wanted to make sure you were safe," Tony defended.

"Dad, I love you and everything, but I'm sixteen and in college, I can handle myself."

"You're sixteen and my responsibility, it's my duty to watch out for you. Now, who's the Abercrombie and Fitch model?"

Annabeth's cheeks went crimson. "He's a student dad and he's sixteen like me."

"Really, he doesn't look very smart to me. He looks like he should be racing against Michael Phelps."

Annabeth groaned. "Okay," she whispered now. Her father's side of the line quieted down. "Go on," Tony whispered. "He's the son of Poseidon," Annabeth said. The other line was quiet. "What?" Tony yelled. The sound reverberated out of the phone, drawing the attention of people from all over the hall, including Percy. "Hush," Annabeth yelled, but not quite as loud as her father. "He's very nice." The other line was quiet again. "You got a crush," Tony said, in disbelief. "I don't have a crush," Annabeth denied. Tony made a disbelieving noise over the phone. "Your red cheeks and the look on your face says a different story Princess." Annabeth took a deep breath to calm herself. "I like him dad; besides, he's different." Tony laughed. "Unless he's homosexual different, I want you to be careful and no sex until after college." Annabeth's cheeks burned even more. "Dad, I'm not continuing this conversation, please stop spying on me or I'm telling mom."

A long pause with nothing said from her father's side of the conversation. "CEO mom or godly mom?"

"CEO mom," Annabeth clarified.

"Come on, I was just looking out of you," Tony whined.

"Dad," Annabeth massaged the side of her head, trying but failing to ward off a headache. "I will tell Pepper and Auntie Natasha, if you don't behave." Annabeth wondered in what world other than hers, would a daughter have to talk to her father like he was a five year old. "Okay," Tony huffed. "Just be careful."

"I will Dad," she replied. "Good… love you." Annabeth sighed. "I love you too, goodnight." She ended the call and looked around, no one was paying her any attention, but when she looked at Percy, he had a broad and amused smile on his face.

She stomped over to the table and sat down across from him. "I'm sorry about that," she said.

Percy smiled, showing off his pearly white teeth. Annabeth's heart betrayed her again as it fluttered when she saw that smile. "Don't be, I think it's great that your dad looks out for you."

"You do?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, my Mom and Dad are just as bad, except they can send the entire Atlantean army out after anyone that tries to hurt me." Annabeth laughed. "Well, my Dad can send the Avengers."

"The Avengers?" Percy questioned.

Annabeth realized something when he asked that question. "You're not from around here are you?"

Percy blushed. It was the same question that Leo asked him. "That obvious, huh?"

"Yeah, everyone knows the Avengers."

"Well, this is my first time in the surface world."

"Surface world?" she questioned.

"What we… Atlantean's call the world of mortals, of humans."

Annabeth's grey eyes grew big at that realization. "You lived your entire sixteen years in Atlantis?"

"Yeah, it's beautiful, but I had to fulfill my father's oath. You see, my mother was a mortal human, but my father separated from his first wife, so he met my mother… and you know," he said, his cheeks turning pink again.

"So, your father and mother got together, wouldn't that make you a demigod?"

Percy smiled. "Normally yes, but my father's first wife sided with a Titan against my dad and his godly son joined her. It started a war for the throne of Atlantis. My father heard that my mother was pregnant, so he asked her, in order to protect her and me, that she become his wife, if he could get a divorce from his first. Father went to Zeus and asked for the divorce and to allow him to marry my mother. Zeus agreed asking for my father to pledge allegiance to Olympus and that I would do the same on my sixteenth birthday. My father married my mother, but as part of the right of marriage in Atlantis, my mother went through the transformation, to become a mermaid. The transformation is the reason I'm a hybrid."

Annabeth had listened closely during Percy's explanation. It was an incredible story. She could tell that he was nervous. She smiled at him reassuringly. "Hey, it's alright, I'm not going to judge you."

Percy exhaled. He didn't know or he really didn't want to know why Annabeth's opinion meant so much to him, but it did. He didn't want her to think of him like a freak. "I'm glad, some Merpeople in Atlantis called me a freak, even though I was their Prince. It hurt, but I understood, it's hard for people to understand me. I don't fit in."

Annabeth could see the pain in Percy's eyes. They were beautiful, but she never wanted to see them this way, so sad and lost. She reached out and took his hand in hers. "Hey, I'm here for you and I know I won't be the only one. Maybe the surface world is the place for you. I think you'll fit in here."

"You do?"

"Yes, I think we're going to be good friends Percy."

Percy smiled, his eyes almost glowing with happiness. "Thank you, so much." He looked down at their hands and blushed. Annabeth realizing what they were doing let go quickly. "Sorry," she said. Percy smiled at her concern. "Don't be, I like it when you hold my hand." Annabeth's cheeks burned again. She shook away the feeling and stood up. "Come on, I need to go back to my dorm, you can walk me back."

Percy nodded, as he followed her out of the Dining Hall and toward the row of dormitories. They reached McCormick Hall, Annabeth stopped and began to open the door. "You're room is in here?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" she asked.

Percy tried to avoid her piercing grey eyes. "My room is in here too,"

Annabeth nodded. "Makes sense, it's the freshman dorm after all."

Percy smiled. "Okay," he replied. Annabeth almost pulled him into the building; the guy, Grant at the front desk smiled as Annabeth pulled Percy into the dorm elevator. Grant winked at him and gave him a thumbs up. Percy had no clue what that meant. Annabeth hit the fourth floor; Percy began to sweat, they were on the same floor. The elevator door opened and Annabeth rushed out of the elevator, pulling Percy behind her, she stopped almost immediately.

"Why'd you stop?" Percy asked curiously.

"We're here," Annabeth replied.

"Where?" he asked obliviously.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "My dorm room, I really do think your head is filled with seaweed."

Percy blushed before he looked at the room number, it read 4A. "You're in 4A?" he asked.

"I said this was it, didn't I," Annabeth said, getting frustrated.

"Well… m-my room is 4B."

Annabeth looked to the left of her door at the door to the next room, it read 4B. She smiled, but her cheeks were tinged pink. "Well, I guess we're neighbors," she said quickly before she reached up and kissed Percy on the cheek; she turned, opened her door, entered, and closed it quickly behind her, leaving Percy standing in the hallway with his mouth open in surprise.

Annabeth leaned against the door after she slammed it shut. "Hey, what's the matter?" her roommate yelled.

Annabeth turned to see her roommate, Piper McClean, she sat on her bed, looking through a snowboarding magazine. Her brown hair was cut in strange angles, but the girl was still beautiful. Annabeth wondered why a daughter of Aphrodite would cut her hair that way, but she really didn't mind. Piper was one of the few children of the love goddess that she could stand. Annabeth took a deep breath and leaned harder against the door. She banged the back of her head on the door a few times. "Stupid, stupid," she whispered.

"I know the worlds ending when you call yourself stupid," Piper remarked.

"I met one of our neighbors," Annabeth said offhandedly.

Piper put down her magazine. "So, that bad huh?"

Annabeth shook her head. "I may have kissed him on the cheek."

Piper's eyes changed from brown to blue in an instant. "What?"

 _ **Author's Note: So, there you have it, a very good start to Percy and Annabeth's "Friendship," and introducing Piper, a lot of demigods on this floor, hmmm. Also, I've spoiled you readers so far, don't expect and update every day. My goal is one a week.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or the Avengers. I hope to write stories that that create a new world, a possible alternate one that bridges between these worlds so as to create a completely new world, a new world that bridges all of these worlds we know so well.**

Author: The Sea's Avenger

Title: "The Sea's Avenger"

Chapter 4: 'Advice'

 **MIT-Cambridge, Massachusetts**

Annabeth shook her head. "I may have kissed him on the cheek."

Piper's eyes changed color from brown to blue in an instant. "What?" Annabeth placed her hand over her mouth and screamed into her hand before sliding down the face of the door to the carpeted floor of the dorm room. Piper smiled mischievously at her roommate.

Annabeth looked up at her friend, her gray eyes narrowing. "What?" she asked in a similar voice to the one Piper had just used moments ago. Piper laughed. "Oh, you got it bad," she replied with a smirk. "What are you talking about?" Annabeth asked, completely oblivious to what Piper was hinting at. "Whoever this guy is, you like him. You know, as in 'you like him' like him," Piper said, emphasizing the word 'like'.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "What, are we in fifth grade? Should I pass him a note in class?" Piper laughed. "No, but it's pretty clear to me that you really like this guy, so spill; I want to know about our neighbor."

"Well, you know I was at the pool reading," Annabeth began. "Reading at the pool? Seriously?" Piper exclaimed. Annabeth glared, her gray eyes boring into the kaleidoscopic eyes of the daughter of Aphrodite. Piper paled and replied, "Sorry, so you were saying..." Annabeth cleared her throat. "I was studying at the pool, then I heard a splash. I looked up at the pool's surface and noticed this guy swimming." Piper's eyes sparkled. "So, you saw him in a Speedo!"

Annabeth choked for a moment. "No! He was wearing board shorts." "So, how did our neighbor 'fill out' those shorts?" Annabeth made a disgusted face, until she remembered the body of said neighbor. A wistful expression crossed her face. Piper caught that expression, as fleeting as Annabeth tried to keep it. She failed completely. "Wow, this guy must be hot, if he's got Annabeth 'Ice Queen' Stark all hot and bothered." Annabeth glared at her friend; "He does NOT have me 'hot and bothered'!" Annabeth protested, but it just didn't have the ring of truth about it. "And I am so NOT an...an "ICE QUEEN!"

Piper gave her a disbelieving look. "I know you're not looking in the mirror, but it's very clear that you like this guy. So, clearly you met him at the pool." Annabeth blushed. "I kind of thought he was a monster. So when he got out of the pool, I... I kinda pulled my knife on him," the daughter of Athena replied haltingly. Piper smiled broadly and said, "Wow, that's a new tactic! I think I'll need to try that, pulling a weapon on a guy!"

Annabeth's blush deepened. "Come on, his skin glowed in the water. I thought he was a monster." "'His skin glowed'; just how closely were you watching this guy?" Piper asked, her voice full of sarcasm. Annabeth groaned, moving a loose curl from in front of her eyes with her hand. "It's embarrassing, I know." Piper motioned for her to continue. "I found out his name is Percy Jackson, and he's the son of Poseidon."

Piper stood up quickly from her bed. "We have a son of one of the Big Three living next door to us and you just now get to that!?" Annabeth smiled, happy that it was Piper's turn to get all hot and bothered. "You asked how we met, not his name or background." Piper cursed under her breath, something about know-it-all children of Athena.

"So, after we sorted out that he wasn't a monster, I asked him if he was hungry, and he said yes, so we went to the Dining Hall." "You asked him on a date? Already? Pretty fast work there Miss Owl Head!" Piper opined, admiringly. "It was not a 'date'. I was hungry and so was he. We just accompanied each other," Annabeth defended. Piper shot back, "Yeah sure, because people who just met go out to eat straight away!" "Pipes, there is nothing to this 'relationship'," Annabeth protested. "First, YOU just said 'relationship', not me! Second, I seem to remember you saying that you kissed him on the cheek; pretty unusual behavior for just an 'acquaintance'. Third, the way you slid down the door and screamed into your hand confirms to me that you, Little Annie, have a crush."

Piper had walked to within a few feet of Annabeth as she spoke, pointing at the daughter of Athena as she emphasized each point she was making. Annabeth had backed up all the way to the door again, her gray eyes wide in disbelief at what her friend was saying, and how accurate her interpretation of the situation was. In fact, Annabeth did have a crush on Percy Jackson, and the gods only knew what she was going to do about it.

She rubbed her hand across her face; she was sweating. Piper saw the look on her face, her accusatory smile was gone, replaced by a best friend's concerned look. She pulled Annabeth into a hug, hoping to console her friend. They pulled apart a few moments later.

"What do I do?" Annabeth asked, her voice filled with defeat. "Don't act like you were just sentenced to the guillotine, go ask him out," said the very beautiful and knowledgeable daughter of the goddess of love. Annabeth just stared at her friend like she was insane, and said "Ask him out?! You have to be joking!" "No I'm not. You like him don't you?" asked Piper. "Yeah, I think we've established that," Annabeth replied rather openly. "So, ask him out! It doesn't have to be a date, just ask him to hang out, so you can get to know him better."

What Piper was saying made a lot of sense to Annabeth. "Okay, you're right. If I really like this guy, then I should get to know him better; see if there really are the makings of a real relationship." Piper smiled; "There you go," she said, wiping a fake tear from her eye. "My Little Annie is all grown up." Annabeth walked to her bed as Piper was talking; she took a pillow from her bed and chucked it at her roommate, smacking the girl in the face.

Piper grabbed the pillow and turned to her best friend. "OH! This is SO on!" she said before beginning a pillow fight that would eventually leave the two demigoddesses exhausted, but extremely excited for their newest adventure together at MIT.

 **Next Door:**

Percy had finally entered his dorm room. Leo was typing away on his computer, adjusting a design of some new machine that he was inventing, or trying to invent, at least. "So Perce, how was the swim?" Leo asked, not even looking at his roommate.

"Perce?" Percy questioned. "Short for Percy," Leo explained. Percy just nodded, not really understanding the surface world and the need to shorten someone's name or create nicknames, just as Leo had called himself "McShizzle", or whatever that meant. Percy sat down on his bed. He was really quiet as he touched the cheek where Annabeth had kissed him. Leo stopped working and looked at his roommate. "You're quiet," Leo remarked.

Leo stared at his new friend closely. "Why are you touching your cheek?" "I met a girl" Percy had Leo's full attention now. "Go on," Leo urged. "Go on what?" Leo sighed. "Tell me about this Hottie." "Hottie?" Percy asked with a strange look on his face. "A nickname for hot girls."

Percy didn't respond. "She was hot, right?" Percy sighed wistfully. "She is beautiful and really smart." "Uh huh, and I bet she had a rocking body." Percy made a disgusted face. "What are you talking about?" Leo frowned. "Man, you have a lot to learn about girls. It's a good thing that I'm your roommate." "I don't think that it's a good thing," Percy protested.

"Sure it is," Leo said blithely, and moved right along. "So! What happened to get you so, mmm...bothered?" "She kissed me on the cheek," Percy answered softly, still touching the spot that Annabeth had kissed. Leo stood up and whooped. "Way to go man." Percy tried to understand what he was saying, but he gave up. Leo was simply not right in the head; that's what Percy had decided since meeting the son of Hephaestus. "And she lives next door," Percy said.

Leo frowned big time. By the gods! Leo knew who lived next door in 4A. He had always crushed on Piper McClean, and now his roomie must have met her, it was the only answer. Leo sat down on his bed and sighed. There was no way Piper would ever go out with him now. He was just Leo, crazy Leo.

"What was her name?" Leo asked, dreading the answer. "Annabeth," Percy said. Leo was about to say something about Piper, when he realized that Percy had said 'Annabeth', not 'Piper'. Leo screamed for joy internally; maybe there was hope for him after all! "Annabeth Stark?" "Yes, do you know her?" Percy asked, curiously. Leo nodded vigorously.

"Sure, I went to Camp Half Blood with both Annabeth and her roommate Piper." Percy rolled the name of the camp in his mind, remembering now that it was the Greek demigod camp. "Yes, the demigod camp. So, what do you know about her?" "Annabeth?" Leo asked. Percy nodded.

"Well, she's the head counselor for the Athena cabin and she's wicked smart, as you'd expect." "Does she have a boyfriend?" Percy asked innocently. Leo laughed. "The Ice Queen? Naah! Pfft!" he exclaimed. "Ice Queen?" Leo smiled. "Yeah, that's one of the nicknames she has at camp. She's never dated, not even once. She's hot, don't get me wrong, but she never showed interest in any of the guys who've asked her out. I think she's either a lesbian or she thought all the guys were after her money."

Percy wore a curious expression. "Lesbian?" Leo was ready to explain, but he changed his mind. "Well, THAT thought's wrong! She just must not have wanted to date anyone who might've been after her family's money." "Her family is wealthy?" "The Stark Family? Hades yes! They're multi billionaires! They own Stark Industries or 'SI', as it's called in the news. They have LOADS of money, plus her dad is one of the Avengers."

"There's that word again, "Avenger". What is the meaning of this name?" At first Leo was going to make fun of him, until he realized that Percy probably couldn't have known the significance. "They're this group of super heroes, mostly human, but quite a few have powers or abilities and one is actually a Norse god."

Percy took in this information, trying very hard to understand it. 'Super heroes' wasn't a term that he was familiar with, but Leo went on to tell him about the battle in New York with aliens and the fight against the terrorist organization known as Hydra. These Avengers seemed to be true heroes, helping others, and saving the world. He wondered why his father had never mentioned them.

"So, what do I do?" Leo looked at him curiously. "Do about what?" "Annabeth," Percy replied. "I thought you didn't want my help," Leo responded, shifting his eyebrows strangely. Percy sighed. "I want your advice. I'll decide whether it's good or not." "Wow, such a critic, but you're right, you're going to need help with the Ice Queen."

"Her name is Annabeth," Percy corrected, standing up and towering over his roommate. Leo gulped visibly. "Yeah, Annabeth, sorry roomie." Leo cleared his throat; the color returned to his face. "So, you like her, she clearly likes you, so ask her out." "Like, on a real date?" Leo rolled his eyes. "Yes, like on a 'real' date." "I don't know, this seems pretty fast. Back home a couple meets up with a chaperone for the first few months before being allowed to go out as just a couple." "What the Hades? That's like the dark ages! If you like someone, ask her out. That's how it's done here." "Alright, but what if she says no?"

"She won't, believe me. If Annabeth Stark kissed you on the cheek, then she's into you." Percy nodded.

 **Malibu, California: Stark Residence**

Tony Stark stood in front of a display screen that was projected into the air in front of him. "Show me the footage again." "Yes sir," Jarvis replied, as a video image appeared on the screen, showing Annabeth kiss a tall, dark haired boy on the cheek. "Pause it there," Tony ordered.

The screen paused on the face of the boy. "I want to know everything there is to know about this son of Poseidon." "Yes sir, but what about Miss Stark?" "Jay, you let me worry about Miss Stark, that's my job." "Yes sir, working on the information."

A few moments later. "Sir, I hate to say it, but there isn't much here, just the records at the school." Tony looked at the screen harder, analyzing the face of the boy. "He has to have a mortal family. His mother should have information." A few moments later, a picture of a beautiful woman came on the screen; she had dark hair and deep blue eyes. "Sally Jackson, disappeared from all records roughly sixteen years ago."

"The boy; he's sixteen, right?" "Yes sir." "I don't like it Jay, something happened sixteen years ago; the boy's mother disappeared, and then this kid shows up with no back story other than information that was clearly fabricated. It doesn't add up."

"Yes sir, clearly there is more to this Percy Jackson than meets the eye." "Jay, call the airport, have them get my jet prepped. I think it's time I visited my daughter again at school." "Yes sir; but sir, might I point out that you just dropped off Miss Stark at school yesterday." Tony smiled mischievously. "Can't a father miss his daughter? Plus, school doesn't start till Monday. I have tomorrow to spend with her."

"And also Mr. Stark, you'll have time to look into this Percy Jackson." "Jay, you know me too well." "Unfortunately sir, that is true."

 _ **Author's Note: Looks like the two love birds have gotten advice and may act on it. Tony, the ever protective dad and secret hound, is looking into Percy Jackson; he better hope that same doesn't hold true for a certain sea god. A big thank you to Charlee56 my beta for doing a great job reviewing this chapter.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or the Avengers._

 _I hope to write stories that create a new world, a possible alternate one that bridges between these worlds so as to create a completely new world, a world that bridges those that we know so well._

Author: The Sea's Avenger

Title: "The Sea's Avenger"

 **Chapter 5: 'Princely Target'**

 **Southern Atlantic Ocean**

In the deepest part of the southern Atlantic, stood a fortress city made of basalt. The stone was rust colored, highlighting the age of the fortress city. A green, scaly-skinned male swam with his single-finned (caudal) tail propelling him through the city. He finally reached and opened a set of double doors made of celestial bronze. He entered and bowed before the occupant of the lone throne in the middle of the room.

A blue skinned being sat on that throne wearing the Serpent Crown, the embodiment of the ancient and now faded Egyptian god Set. The blue skinned man (or whatever he was) sat on his throne, his brow furrowed in thought. "My Lord Oceanus," the green scaled being said. "Yes, my soldier; report," the blue skinned being replied.

"As you ordered, we have been listening in on surface dweller communications, including their computer interactive database." Another blue being, this one with scales, swam out from behind the other's throne. This being was slightly smaller than Oceanus and had twin caudal tails.

"You mean the Internet," this second being clarified. The green scaled merman scowled almost imperceptibly... but not quite, at the smaller blue being. "Yes my Lord Triton," he replied almost surly, barely trying to conceal his contempt, and not succeeding. "Enough," the largest blue being commanded his servant and his grandson. "Yes Lord Oceanus," the green scaled soldier replied, his demeanor that of a servant. Oceanus leaned forward on his throne. "Now, I want your report, no more delays."

Oceanus glared at his soldier before turning toward the other blue being in the room. "That includes you too, Triton." Triton's eyes narrowed before he bowed. "Yes my Lord." "My Lord," the soldier began; "A surface dweller named Stark inquired about another man, a man named Perseus Jackson."

At that particular name, Triton's eyes widened. He knew the mortal name of his younger half-brother. Oceanus turned toward him and glared, daring the younger immortal to say anything. "What did you find out about the inquiry?" "This Perseus goes to a mortal school named 'MIT', which is located near a large city called Boston. This city is on the north-eastern coast of the North American Continent and he is not alone there. It appears that there is at least one other demigod there, possibly with him; she is a daughter of Athena."

"Is that all?" The soldier bowed deeply before quickly swimming out of the throne room. "So, the little bastard has come out of hiding," Triton exclaimed. Oceanus stroked his chin with his hand. "This may be our opportunity." Triton looked at the Titan curiously. "What do you have in mind, my Lord?" "This is our chance to capture the brat. His parents will do anything to see him safe." A fiendish grin spread across Triton's face. "Like give up their thrones?" Oceanus chuckled, replying "Exactly!"

 **MIT Cambridge, Massachusetts**

Percy awoke at dawn on Sunday morning. The sun had just come up over the horizon. He sat up in his bed and stretched his long arms over his head. The sound of a buzz saw could be heard from the other side of the room, a buzz saw that was the sleeping son of Hephaestus.

Percy got up quickly, grabbing his running shorts and tank top before hurrying into the bathroom. A few minutes later he was dressed and ready to leave. He walked to the door, quietly turned the door knob, pulling open the door slowly so as not to disturb his roommate. He stepped out of the dorm room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Perseus took a deep breath and turned toward the elevator. A few minutes later he was in the now empty lobby of the building. He looked around and saw no one there. The clock on the wall read six-thirty. He smiled; he had a good thirty minutes before the Dining Hall opened. Besides, it served breakfast 'till ten, anyway. He looked around the quiet school grounds before heading off into a full run down the winding pathways that crisscrossed the school. His speed was beyond anything a normal human could run, but not nearly his fastest.

Percy ran around the school grounds for a few minutes before deciding to head off into Cambridge, Massachusetts. He ran through the beautiful town, but more slowly now; it was bigger than he thought it would be, and there were more people about. Its' proximity to Boston made the town a highly desirable place to live. A few other people were jogging around at the same time; some gave him a nod as he passed them by.

He jogged around the town for nearly an hour before getting back to campus at an even more 'normal' pace. There were now far too many people around to go anywhere near his full speed. He rounded a corner and stopped in his tracks. Immediately ahead of him was a tall blonde girl just around his age. She was dressed in jogging shorts that showed off her toned and tanned legs. She wore a loose fitting shirt over a sports bra that was visible through the thin material. The same beautiful girl who lived just next door.

Annabeth.

Percy stared at the soft, blonde 'princess curls'; her blond hair was golden and shined brightly in the early morning sun. Percy couldn't believe how beautiful she truly was. He finally broke out of his almost compulsive staring and decided to greet her. But before he could, a blonde-haired man with short hair strode forward and approached Annabeth.

She stopped in her tracks and a bright smile appeared on her face. She rushed forward and met the guy, pulling him into a huge hug. A pain erupted in Percy's chest, just like a punch from one of his sparring matches with the Cyclopes in his father's realm. He hissed out air between his teeth as he watched the terrible spectacle unfold right before his eyes. The pain in Percy's chest got even worse.

Percy's eyes narrowed as he studied the guy after Annabeth pulled out of the hug. She was smiling at the man. The man smiled in return. He wore dark jeans and a blue shirt with 'UMASS' written on it. Percy didn't like this man; he didn't know why, but his instincts were on high alert. They were talking, but they were too far away for Percy to casually hear what they were saying.

A few minutes later a third person joined Annabeth and the man. This woman was about two inches shorter than Annabeth and wore a black shirt and black jeans. The woman had dark eyeliner along with dark black mascara, and her black hair was spiked upward; the tips of her hair were dyed a very dark blue. Annabeth smiled at the woman and hugged her as well. The three turned and walked away together like old friends. Percy was stunned. Who were these people?

"Hey kid, you okay?" Percy turned to see an older man; he would have looked like a teacher except for his 'AC/DC' t-shirt and stone-washed jeans. The man had dark hair with a little gray in it and he had a goatee, and he was sitting on a bench adjacent to the walkway. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something." "Or someone?" the man said as he gestured toward the three people who were now walking away.

Percy sighed. "Am I being that obvious?" The older man chuckled. "Yeah; do I take it that the blonde is the one who you're so hung up on?" Percy gave him a quizzical look. The man rolled his eyes. "Concerned about," the man clarified. "I didn't like the way she hugged that guy." The older man nodded in understanding. "Does she know how you feel?"

Percy looked at him curiously. "Have you told the girl how you feel?" Percy's eyes widened in realization. "Oh, sorry, I didn't understand what you meant by that. No, I haven't told her." Percy sat down on the other end of the bench. "I just met her the other day, but she is so different than any other girl I've ever met. She's so smart and interesting. I know I have no reason to mistrust her, but I'm confused by what I just saw." The man looked at him strangely.

"Confused about what?" Percy's skin paled a little. He couldn't tell this mortal about who he really was. Annabeth knew, but she was a demigod. "I guess I'm different. Never been too good with girls. I'm afraid I'll do or say something wrong." The man studied the kid closely. The kid wasn't telling him everything. Maybe introducing himself would shake this kid loose. "Sorry, where are my manners. My name's Tony, Tony Stark."

He reached out his hand and Percy took his hand; he wasn't going to forget again about this surface-dweller gesture. Percy shook his hand until he realized whose hand he was shaking. "You're Annabeth's father!" Tony smiled. The kid didn't say "Hey! You're Iron Man!", or "Hey! You're a billionaire!". Instead of any of the things that he could have said, what he did say was. "Ah! You're Annabeth's father"; maybe this kid was all right, after all.

Tony let go of the kid's hand and smiled. "Sorry about that, but I'm a little protective of my daughter." Percy nodded, fully understanding about overprotective parents. "Well, of course, sir. It's just that this was a little unusual, our meeting this way. I assure you that my intentions regarding your daughter are completely honorable." Tony smiled. "You sound like a certain 'old man out of time' who I know."

Percy looked at him strangely. "I'll take your word for that sir." "You do that kid, but call me Tony." Percy smiled. "Yes Tony; now, I'm sure you're here to see Annabeth. I won't keep you any longer. Please, I hope you will keep our conversation to yourself? That will give me time to figure out how to talk to her about it." Tony smiled before slapping Percy's back, wincing at the hardness of the boy's muscled shoulder; "Definitely like old Capsicle", he thought. Then Tony said, "Nonsense! I came here to find out about you, actually."

Percy's guard went up instantly. He stood up from the bench; the glare he sent the billionaire was nearly worth a billion dollars by itself. Tony stood up too, raising his hand as his watch turned into a repulsor ray. "No funny business kid." Percy's form began to flicker, even a mortal like Tony was able to see the glow that covered the boy's skin and how his ears became pointy. "Hey, hold it right there, Mr. Spock."

Percy's angry expression changed to one of confusion. "Who?" Tony smiled, leave it to his sarcasm to lighten the moment; "And it finally worked for once", he thought, a bit relieved. "Just a nickname." "Nicknames, I hate those," Percy growled. Suddenly, the building entrance they were standing in front of exploded sending glass and metal flying toward them.

Tony jumped behind the bench but Percy stood his ground, the pieces of glass and metal harmlessly bouncing off his extremely tough skin. Tony looked up at the tall young man standing in front of him, in amazement. This kid couldn't be just a demigod, could he?! "Jarvis, what was that?" "Sir, an explosion erupted from the Natural Sciences Building".

"What was it, an experiment gone wrong?" "No sir, it appears that the source of the explosion is moving through the hole in the building as we speak." Tony stood up, his mouth dropping open at the sight before him: a giant scaly monster slithered along the ground like an enormous snake. The creature was at least two hundred feet long and as big around as a school bus. Its' green scales were thick and looked as strong as titanium, which they were.

The creature also had large yellow eyes that would immediately freeze one in place, not unlike Medusa, turning your body to stone. However, in this case, you would be captivated out of sheer terror that this creature would devour you. "What in hell is that thing? Tony exclaimed. Percy stepped in front of the mortal man. "Tony, that "thing" is a Lydian Drakon, and he's come here for me!" Tony looked at Percy before he looked back at the Drakon; the creature's bright yellow eyes were fixated on the son of Poseidon.

"Well, I'm not gonna stand here like a fool. We need to stop that thing." Percy stared at the older man curiously. "Wait! It's after me, Tony; not you! Just get out of here, go to your daughter. I can take this thing." Tony stood up, raising his hand over his head. The repulsor ray on his hand glowed brightly and a metal box fell from the sky, landing on the ground behind the billionaire.

The case opened, and Tony stepped into the case; the box extended, covering his entire body before retracting to reveal the familiar red and gold armor of Iron Man. Percy stared at the armor curiously. The now fully-armored father of Annabeth Stark looked at Percy and said, "Hey 'Elfmeister'; are we going to attack this thing or not?" Percy glared at the armored man, and made a spot decision to declare himself: "My name is Perseus Alexander Jackson, son of the god Poseidon and his queen, Sally Jackson. I am prince of Atlantis. My name...is NOT...'ELF-MEISTER'"! Perseus, heir to Atlantis never raised his voice at Tony. But he declared this last so quietly and forcefully that not one person within hearing range could have missed the stern and commanding tones in Percy's voice, and fail to be impressed.

Were Tony's eyes visible at that moment, you would have seen them almost bug out at the revelation of Percy's titles. But there was no way that Tony Stark would allow himself to be intimidated by a bunch of titles. It was the toughness in the young man's voice that impressed him regarding this 'kid' who was interested in Tony's "princess". "Well then 'your highness', let's go kick some monster butt, shall we?"

Percy laughed; "I'm starting to like you Tony!" He turned a ring on his right hand, which turned into a large and long celestial bronze sword. He snapped his fingers and the wings on his feet appeared. Tony took one look at the fluttering appendages on Percy's ankles, and nearly freaked out; "Holy shit! This is no time for flowers, 'FTD'; we gotta fight!" Percy just stared at the armored man before shaking his head. "This guy is worse than Leo", he thought.

Percy charged the Drakon. The creature's tail moved forward to impale the prince, but Iron Man shot a repulsor ray that intercepted the tail, knocking it away and revealing the armored man to the monster. The creature stared at Iron Man before it unleashed a spray of green slime from his mouth. Percy fairly screamed, "No, watch out, acid!" Tony flew higher, just in time to avoid the acid spray. Damn, this creature was full of surprises! "Hit him high Tony! I'll take him from the ground!"

Iron Man nodded as he continued to fly around the creature, firing his repulsor rays as Percy moved quicker than any human could, causing the creature to be distracted away from Stark and also miss Percy with the acid spray. Percy slashed at the creature's backside with his sword, Riptide, but the blade just bounced off the creature's tough hide.

 **Several hundred yards away on the Quad:**

Annabeth sat with her old friends from Camp Half Blood, Luke Castellan, son of Hermes and Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. "What are you two doing here?" Luke just smiled at the girl who he would always count as a little sister.

"Well, Pepper called us, said that you had moved onto campus, and since we're only a little ways away at UMASS, we thought it was time to drop by; so there you go." Thalia elbowed him. "What Luke here wants to say is that he was worried that you needed help on your first day and that Tony also called him to look out for you, something about keeping 'the guys away from his daughter.'"

Annabeth's face was as red as a tomato, and she avoided both sets of eyes trained on her; "Come on, th-there is-isn't anyone here I-I like!" Thalia's blue eyes sparkled, and she sang out, "Our little Annie has a crush!" Luke's blue eyes narrowed. He looked at Annabeth, and her blush only intensified. "You do, don't you?" queried the daughter of Zeus, suddenly a bit more serious. Annabeth still couldn't meet her friends' eyes, so embarrassed by her feelings as she was.

Annabeth leaned forward and whispered. "Please don't say anything if we see him; he doesn't know I like him." Luke clenched his fists, smacking the metal table that they sat at. Thalia laced her arm through his. "Calm down big brother, let's hear all about this guy." Suddenly, the sound of an explosion and then the roar of a monster drew their attention.

They looked up at the Science Building in the distance. Annabeth stood up, followed by her two friends. "Come on, we need to see what's going on." Annabeth ran off, her friends following closely behind her. They reached the other side of the building and stopped in their tracks. There before them was a Lydian Drakon. It just had to be a LYDIAN Drakon!

Immediately, the three demigods took out their respective weapons; Annabeth her celestial bronze knife, Luke his long sword, and Thalia slapped her bracelet causing her shield, Aegis to appear. Then she retrieved the can of mace in her bag and hit the button on it, causing her great spear to appear. However, they stopped when they saw the two figures fighting the creature. One was clearly Iron Man but the other one Thalia and Luke didn't recognize. The guy had pointy ears and wings on his feet that allowed him to fly. Annabeth for her part just stared at the younger man. He could fly. How was that possible?

"Percy?" she said. Thalia and Luke heard the name. "Is THAT 'the guy'?" Thalia asked, her eyes wide with curiosity. Annabeth nodded mutely, stunned by what she was seeing. Percy darted quickly even before the wings on his feet began to flap while lifting him into the air. He turned around and realized that the armored man was about to be hit with the creature's tail. Percy flew faster than even he thought possible, grabbing the monster's tail with both hands before pulling hard, as hard as he physically could.

The creature's tail stopped moving; the Drakon turned to see it's target holding onto it's tail. The Drakon roared, but Percy just pulled; the wings on his feet flapped even faster. The creature began to slide along the lawn in front of the Sciences Building, pulling up large tufts of sod as it went. Percy heaved again, lifting the creature into the air. "Holy..." Tony began. Suddenly, he heard one word: "Daddy!"

He turned and looked at the ground below him. Standing on the lawn with two older "kids" was Annabeth. She looked worried and the way her hands were on her hips, more than a little ticked off. He landed on the ground with his hands raised in surrender. "Now princess, I can explain..." Annabeth stormed up to her father, poking her finger at the arc reactor on the front of his chestpiece. "Explain later, we need to help Percy right now!"

She turned and ran off in the direction Percy had flown with the Drakon, leaving Iron Man, Luke, and Thalia. "Hey Mister S," Luke called. Thalia shook her head at her boyfriend's antics. "Don't you 'Mister S' me! You were supposed to keep Annabeth distracted while I interrogated..." Tony looked askance at Thalia, but paused at her blue eyed glare..."...uhhh, talked to this guy."

Thalia's arms were crossed. "THIS is why Pepper asked me to come along. To keep the both of YOU out of trouble!" Tony was going to respond, but Thalia raised her hand for him to stop. Tony had no idea how she knew he was going to say something. Honestly, were all women mind-readers? Tony knew for a fact that Pepper and Annabeth both were!

"Just stop with the smart ass comments Stark. Let's go find Annie." Thalia ran off, leaving Luke looking at Tony before he shrugged and ran after her. Tony stood there for a moment. "I do not like demigoddesses."

Tony flew off into the air toward the Charles River, the direction in which Percy had flown with the Drakon in tow. Percy, already nearing the Charles, lifted the Drakon higher yet into the air. He had to use all his strength to lift this thing. Percy knew he had 'super' strength, but on land it would not be as great as in the water. He saw the river coming closer in the distance; it would have to do, he decided.

He willed his winged feet to fly faster and higher, until he hovered over the river at an altitude of about one thousand feet. He let go of the Drakon, watching as it free fell into the water directly below them. The Drakon smashed into the water with a huge splash. The monstrous worm came up a few seconds later, glaring up at the son of Poseidon with its glowing yellow eyes, and dripping river muck everywhere.

Percy willed the water to move up from the river in two streams. A smaller amount covered his own body like protective armor, while the other he formed into a giant fist. The mighty son of the great sea-god drove the rock-solid watery appendage into the face of the Drakon like a steel battering ram. The great 'fist' shattered the beast's teeth, and caused a twenty foot wave to hit the shoreline on the opposite side of the river.

The creature moved once again, although groggily and in pain. It lifted it's head out of the water and opening its mouth, roared at the prince. It spat teeth, blood and acid venom all over, seriously soiling even the filthy river water. Percy willed the water already enveloping him to move around his body, like blood through a vein. He turned toward the Drakon, diving straight toward the creature's mouth.

The Drakon spewed green acid at Percy, but the watery 'armor' washed away the acid. Percy continued his dive until he flew into the creature's mouth; the Drakon slammed what was left of his jaws shut before gulping down the son of Poseidon! Annabeth was standing on the shoreline watching the fight. She screamed as the creature swallowed Percy whole. The monster made some choking noises, and belched.

Tears flowed down her cheeks and Annabeth sobbed painfully at the thought of her lost friend. Thalia and Luke joined her shortly. Thalia wrapped her arms around her 'little sister' protectively. Luke stood on the shore scowling at the monster. It was still just sitting there, as if it was trying to digest it's meal, and not doing so well. Iron Man hovered above the creature; he had seen what happened to Percy and even he was affected by the boy's apparent demise.

Suddenly, the Drakon jerked to the side, howling in absolute agony! Iron Man flew around the beast until he saw dents forming in the hard, scaly skin of the monster's abdomen! A series of thuds could be heard from inside the creature. Iron Man could now see more dents forming in the creature's tough hide, along the stomach area of the monster. It looked like Thor's Hammer denting the armor on a battleship!

Tony looked on in wonder as the dents continued to form and the scales began to break outwardly under the constant pressure asserted upon them. Suddenly, the creature howled in mortal pain before the side of it's abdomen ruptured, revealing a huge water-covered fist. Two real hands grabbed one side each of the rupture and pulled, breaking a larger hole in the creature's side.

Water poured into it's great wound, causing the immediate death of the huge monster! The Drakon's yellow eyes rolled back into its head before it turned to golden sand, sand that quickly sank and dispersed beneath the surface of the river. Percy flew up out of the water and hovered in front of Iron Man. "Great job kid!" Percy nodded in thanks of the older man's acknowledgement.

"So Tony, you're Iron Man. My roommate likes you." "Your roommate has great taste." Percy looked at him oddly. "I fail to see how taste plays any part in liking someone." Tony chuckled within his Iron Man suit, and thought, "Wow, and I thought Vision was bad!"

"Excuse me?" asked the younger man. Tony cleared his throat; oh well, he hadn't kept that 'thought' to himself, apparently! "Never mind, I think we have a few spectators on the shore over there." Iron Man pointed toward the shoreline. Percy could see Annabeth and the two other people she met up with earlier. "Come on 'Waterboy', let's go and get this over with."

Percy watched as Tony flew off in his armor. He sighed. He was tired of not understanding the way these surface dwellers spoke. He took a deep breath and flew after Tony. He had some explaining to do, especially to Annabeth. And he was going to have to learn English, all over again!

 _ **Author's Note: Okay, to clear up things, if you weren't following closely, this is an alternate universe, it would have to be to include Avengers, of course. The great prophecies never happened, neither did the two wars, and neither did the Avengers' Civil War. Luke is a good guy and dating Thalia, who never joined the Hunt. Annabeth as you've read is Tony's daughter with Athena. Percy's mother took Poseidon's offer. Poseidon divorced Amphitrite because he was at war with Oceanus; Amphitrite and Triton betrayed him. Zeus approved of the divorce and marriage to Sally, and Sally being turned into a mermaid. Sally was with child already when she was transformed; therefore, Percy is a hybrid of a mortal, god, and merman. I think we're up to speed now. Thanks again for a great job by my beta, Charlee56**_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Seas' Avenger**

Chapter 6 "Because"

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or the Avengers._

 **MIT Campus, Cambridge, Massachusetts**

Percy watched as Tony flew off, his armor glinting red and gold in the morning sun. He sighed wearily. He wasn't tired from the fight, but from the fact that he did not understand the way these surface dwellers spoke; Percy was getting very frustrated. He took a deep breath and flew after Tony. The son of the sea-god had some explaining to do, especially to Annabeth.

Percy watched in the distance as Iron Man landed along the shoreline; he was immediately surrounded by Annabeth and her two friends. As Percy approached the group, Iron Man turned his head causing the others to follow his gaze. Three sets of eyes and the glowing orbs of Iron Man settled on the son of Poseidon.

Percy landed on the ground next to Iron Man, directly in front of the billionaire's daughter. Annabeth had her arms crossed in front of her chest, but she didn't look angry. The daughter of Athena looked more concerned, but with just a hint of surprise evident in her sparkling gray eyes.

Percy raised his hands in a placating gesture. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything right away. It's just that there's been so little time for us to have that conversation just yet," Annabeth came back with, "So, you can fly... Why can a son of Poseidon fly?" Thalia and Luke both stared at Percy in wonder; he was a son of one of the Big Three alright, but they could tell he wasn't just a demigod. Just what was he?

Percy sighed, gesturing toward the two people in the group he didn't know, and asked Annabeth "Can I speak openly in front of your friends?" Thalia and Luke looked at each other, a little indignant by the insinuation that they could not be trusted.

Annabeth smiled, and said, "Percy, these are my oldest and very best friends. Meet Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus; and this is Luke Castellan, son of Hermes." Percy smiled at his new-found cousin, but his eyes narrowed at the son of Hermes. Luke raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, I'm not trying to start anything!"

Tony chuckled through his helmet and quipped, "Don't worry there, 'Water Boy'. Luke is Thalia's boyfriend." Percy's seagreen eyes widened, breaking a small smile. Annabeth looked between Luke and Percy, finally realizing why Percy had been glaring at the young man whom she'd always seen as an older brother.

Thalia grinned mischievously. "Looks like you have an admirer, Owl Head," she said, playfully elbowing Annabeth in the side. Annabeth's blush deepened. "I am not an 'admirer'!" Percy replied defensively.

"Speaking of that, what exactly are you? You're certainly not a demigod," Thalia questioned, failing not staring at Percy's pointed ears. Percy looked down at the ground sadly. Annabeth's gray eyes narrowed at her best friend. "He's not a demigod." Percy nodded, and said "I am a 'hybrid'; I'm one part mortal, one part god, and one part merman."

All eyes were now on the son of Poseidon. Tony's faceplate opened. His dark brown eyes were focused on Percy curiously. "You mentioned that the monster was after you, not 'us'?" Percy nodded once in confirmation. "Yes, I am the prince of Atlantis, the son of Poseidon. My father has many enemies, but if I had to guess, I'd say the Drakon was sent by Oceanus."

"The Titan? I thought you said Poseidon defeated him before you were born?" Annabeth asked, her curiosity evident by the tone of her voice. "Yes, Oceanus. He's also my half-brother's grandfather by Triton's mother, Amphitrite. He was defeated, but not destroyed. He went deeper into the oceans, saved by the traitors Amphitrite and Triton."

Percy noticed how Thalia and Luke were fixated on his ears. He snapped his fingers. The glow around his skin vanished, his ears were no longer pointed, and the wings on his feet disappeared. The use of the mist snapped the two demigods out of their dazed stupor.

"Nice trick, I... have... GOT to bring you to one of my dinner parties," Tony mused. Annabeth ignored her father. "So, you didn't answer me. Why can you fly?" Percy smiled at her. "On my sixteenth birthday, my father took me to Olympus. I was required to take an oath to defend Olympus and the surface world by reason of my position and lineage. I was also sent to live in the surface world, for a time. That is why I'm here, to learn about the surface people and to find my place in it. Zeus gave me his blessing, which resulted in my ability to fly."

"Wow, a real 'Doctor Phil moment," Tony remarked sarcastically, earning amused faces from Luke and Thalia and a glare from Annabeth, and confusion from Percy. "I don't understand what a doctor has to do with this," Percy replied, earning a laugh from Thalia and Luke.

Annabeth laced her arm through Percy's, earning a blush from the son of the sea god as well as smirks from her father and her two friends. "Don't mind them; they act like children most of the time, anyway," Annabeth explained, sending a glare at her two friends and a more meaningful one toward her father.

Percy nodded, but he didn't care, his skin tingled where Annabeth brushed against his side and as her hand touched the bare skin on his arm. "S-so, what do we do now?" he asked, a little stutter at the beginning of his sentence, revealing his uneasiness.

"Well, first thing I'd like to do is find out why my dad is here?" Annabeth asked pointedly, her glare making the 'Invincible Iron Man' shiver. Tony shifted uncomfortably under her piercing gaze. "Did I tell you that I have a gift for you?" Annabeth's glare never wavered as her dad kept talking. Tony looked at Luke and Thalia, but the two just shrugged their shoulders; they weren't going to get between the two in this one!

He looked down at the ground for the moment. "I came here to check out 'Water Boy'." "You did WHAT?" Annabeth replied, raising her voice dangerously, her anger spiking. "He came to spy on your new 'boyfriend', Annie," Thalia clarified, a smirk never leaving her face.

Tony paled. "When you say it that way it sounds bad." Thalia's blue eyes flashed in annoyance. "It is bad." Thalia's gaze turned toward Luke. He stepped away from her with his hands raised. "He asked me to talk to Annabeth, that's all." Thalia stepped closer to her boyfriend. "No, the exact words that I remember are, 'Keep Annabeth busy until I finish interrogating Lover Boy'."

Luke was sweating now; he looked at Tony for help, but none was coming his way. "I'm really sorry," Thalia sighed, just before she punched him in the shoulder hard, making Luke wince before he began to rub his shoulder, hoping to return the feeling to his bruised and now-completely numbed arm.

"Thank you Thals; so Dad, what do you have to say for yourself?" It was funny to watch Iron Man with his own hands held high in surrender to a teenage girl no less. It was all anything but funny to his daughter. "Honey, I was just looking out for you," Tony tried, but Annabeth's arms were on her hips and the look on her face did not bode well for the 'Invincible Iron Man'.

She looked a lot like her mother at moments like this. "You will apologize to Percy and to me. Do you hear me, Anthony Edward Stark?" Luke leaned closer to Thalia and whispered, "Oh shit; she said 'The Full Name'." Thalia rolled her eyes, not exactly sharing completely in Luke's uneasiness.

Tony looked down at his feet. "Percy, I'm sorry for interrogating you. My only reason for all of... 'this', is that Annabeth is my one and only daughter, and I want to keep her safe and alive. I'm the father of an amazing and brilliant young lady, and I'm making no excuses." Percy smiled.

"That's perfectly understandable, sir. Even good fathers can make mistakes. I can promise you that I will never do anything to hurt your daughter. I would protect her with my life." Annabeth's gray eyes lightened in happiness, her cheeks turning red from the attention, and Tony gave the son of Poseidon a thankful nod.

But Tony gulped visibly when Annabeth's glare returned. "Annabeth, I'm sorry that I sometimes do things like this, but I only want to protect you. I know how hard it must be for you as a demigod; I've seen some of it first-hand. Like just now. I just wanted, needed to make sure that you were safe."

Annabeth couldn't stay mad at him when he was being so sweet and paternal, even if he was a moron sometimes. "You're forgiven." Tony sighed. "Does that mean I can sell "Architect Magazine"?" Annabeth stared at her father in shock. "You bought me a magazine?" Tony blushed. "Well, I..." Annabeth's glare was back.

"Okay, I know I shouldn't try to buy your forgiveness, but Jarvis suggested..." "Sir, I did no such thing. Miss Stark, your father decided that the magazine would best serve to win your forgiveness when he bought it," Jarvis's voice rang out from the speakers within the Iron Man suit. "Thanks Jay, big help you are," Tony whispered, but everyone heard him.

"Jarvis, thank you for the honesty. At least ONE member of my family can tell me the truth. It's too bad that it's the AI that's programmed for it, and not my own father." "Now when you say it like that it does sound really bad." Thalia laughed. "I wonder what Pepper would think of all this."

Tony's eyes widened. He looked at Annabeth with pleading eyes. "We don't have to involve Pepper, do we?" Annabeth smirked. "I don't know..." Annabeth replied, trailing off her sentence. "Do you have to sell the magazine?" Tony's eyes narrowed. "No, I guess not." "Good, then we will forget all about this."

Tony looked over at Percy. "Well, one thing I can't forget about is the awesome way the Prince of Aqualand took down that monster." "'Aqualand'?" Percy repeated, his face screwing into disbelief at the older man's unbelievable statement about his home. "He means Atlantis, right Dad?" Annabeth glaring once again at her father and his antics.

Tony nodded vigorously. "Yeah, sure, 'Atlantis', whatever, but that was still an awesome take down. You got some juice there kid." The look on Percy's face was priceless. "What does juice have to do with anything?"

Everyone laughed, including Annabeth. Percy just looked on, still confused with the way surface dwellers spoke. Annabeth just patted his arm. "Don't worry, I'll explain it all to you." Thalia grinned. "Oh, I'm sure! She'll make sure to have long talks with you in secluded locations!" Annabeth's face grew crimson. Tony glared at the sight.

"No giving out any ideas, little miss'older sister'; the two of you will meet in public, no secluded locations." "Seriously dad, you don't get to demand anything right now... 'Bucket Head'." Annabeth stepped toward her father. "Percy is not my boyfriend and you are not the boss of my life."

"You are still under age until you are eighteen young lady. You will do what I say," Tony replied, his voice strong, but underneath you could tell he was tense and worried. Annabeth shook her head. "You did not just go there. Pepper is going to find out about all of this. Come on Percy; we're going. It was good seeing you Thals and Luke, take care."

Annabeth pulled Percy with her, leaving Luke, Thalia and Iron Man standing along the shoreline of the river. "Well, that went well," Luke commented, before Thalia smacked the back of his head, earning a wince of pain from the son of Hermes. "Shut-up you idiot. We're going back to campus and you are going to buy me dinner and take me out dancing tonight, no buts, do you hear me?" Luke nodded. "Yes Dear."

The two strode off, Thalia dragging Luke behind her. Tony just watched them go. "Jay, remind me when I get that whipped." "Yes Sir." Tony's phone rang. His face plate closed to reveal Pepper's face on the heads up display. "Yes Dear." "What have you done?" "I didn't do anything." "We'll talk tonight." The conversation ended before Tony could reply. "Sir," Jarvis said. "Yes Jay." "I just wanted to let you know that you're officially THAT 'whipped'." Tony's face was priceless. "I really hate you sometimes." "Yes Sir." Iron Man fired his jets and flew off toward the airport. He had a private jet to catch and a lot of explaining to do to a certain CEO, who was much prettier than he was. And a lot smarter, too.

 **With Percy and Annabeth:**

Annabeth dragged Percy away from her father until they were out of Iron Man's sight, on the other side of one of the school buildings. Annabeth leaned against the wall and sighed. Percy stood in front of her still just wearing his tank top and running shorts.

Annabeth hadn't really noticed what he was wearing, considering the Drakon and the argument with her father and friends. But now she realized how little he was wearing and it was making her very 'uncomfortable', to say the least. "Maybe we should go back to the dorm?"

Percy looked at her worriedly. "Is it something that I did?" Annabeth shook her head. "Of course not, it's just that I'd like to change clothes." Annabeth gestured to her own running clothes. "Sure, of course," Percy replied; his cheeks were tinged pink.

The two walked side by side to their residence hall, entering the elevator together. Percy sighed breaking the silence. "Sorry I didn't tell you about my flying earlier." "Not a problem, sounds like you haven't quite got the hang of it just yet."

Percy blushed again. "I'm trying, but flying is not something that children of Poseidon usually can do. It's all still very new to me." Annabeth nodded just as the elevator door opened. They both stepped out, walking to their respective rooms. Annabeth opened her door. "I'll meet you downstairs in say, thirty minutes?" Percy smiled. "Sounds good," he replied as he opened his door and entered.

Annabeth sighed again when Percy's door closed. She took a deep breath and stepped into her room. Piper was already gone, so Annabeth closed her door and entered the bathroom, grabbing a pair of shorts and a blouse along the way. Excitement entered her veins, causing adrenaline to pump and making her ADHD act up. She was going to meet up with Percy in a little while. She was excited and a little nervous about what was yet to come.

 **Thirty minutes later:**

Annabeth left her room, racing to the elevator; she hit the button at the same time as another person: Percy. They both blushed as their hands touched. The elevator door opened, breaking them away from their embarrassment. They stepped into the elevator, Annabeth hitting the lobby button before the doors closed.

The ride down was a little awkward, and much too quiet for the daughter of Athena. The elevator car stopped and the doors opened a minute later. As soon as the doors opened, Annabeth strode out followed by Percy. The two left the residence hall and stood outside the building entrance. "Where are we going?" Percy inquired. Annabeth thought for a moment.

"I want to talk. How about we go to the dining hall; it's too late for breakfast, but lunch starts in about an hour." "Sounds like a good idea. I didn't get to eat anything, either." "Neither did I." The two walked together to the dining hall, entering the building, which was empty, except for people working furiously in the kitchen trying to get ready for the lunch service.

Annabeth led Percy to a table tucked away in a little alcove, far from any prying eyes. The two sat down across from each other. "So," Percy said. Annabeth smiled. "So, you're a super hero now?" Percy was taken aback by the question. "A super hero? The Drakon is just another monster. It wasn't some super villain."

Annabeth's smile widened. "Well, that gleam in my Dad's eyes when he talked about the way you took down the Drakon shows that he thinks you have what it takes." Percy wore a thoughtful expression. "To be a super hero?" "Of course, if he didn't act like such an overprotective idiot, he probably would have asked you to join the Avengers, already."

Percy shook his head vehemently. "I can't do that. Don't you see? I can't be seen in the public with the Avengers. The mist is what protects the gods from the prying eyes of mortals. My exposure to the mortals could put the world of gods and demigods in danger."

Annabeth frowned. She had thought of that at first as well, but she also assumed that her father had as well. "My Dad has an idea, I'm sure of it. He wouldn't want to expose demigods to the world." Percy sighed. "I hope you're right, but I can't join the Avengers or be a super hero without the permission of all the gods. I'm sorry, but that's my final decision."

"Percy, I understand, but you can ask your Dad. Have him bring the idea up with the Council." Percy considered the idea. "Okay, I'll ask him, but what is it with this idea of my joining the Avengers?" Annabeth blushed thinking about Percy staying at the Avengers' tower or the idea of her seeing him more often. However, there was more to it than what she wanted.

"You have powers and a responsibility to the world. If, no, WHEN bad things do happen, you have power to stop it. But to do nothing... well, then those bad things you do not stop are on you. But, if you do try to stop the bad things from happening, then even if they do, you at least tried to help. Don't you see? That is what a true hero would do."

Percy thought over her explanation. He liked helping people, and the gods knew that he'd been gifted with a lot of power. "Alright, you've convinced me." Percy's smile only grew and his green eyes bored into the gray eyes of Athena's daughter.

"What?" Annabeth blushed. Percy looked right into Annabeth's lovely grey eyes and said, "You're beautiful when you talk about something you really care about."

Annabeth crossed her arms on the table. "So, I'm NOT beautiful at other times?" Percy's face paled. "No; ye-yes! You ARE beautiful, ALL of the time, just more so when..." Annabeth was laughing. "You're laughing at me." "Yeah, but you're funny when you get all flustered."

Percy sighed. "Well, you make me nervous!" Annabeth leaned forward on the table. "Why is that?" Percy visibly gulped; she was less than a foot from his face. Her breath smelled like mint and her gray eyes were more intense than before. "Because..."

He leaned forward, catching her lips with his. Annabeth gasped a little at the feeling, allowing him to slip his tongue in her mouth, kissing her more fervently. A few seconds passed before the two pulled apart. "Wow," she commented. Percy smiled.

"Because I really wanted to kiss you." Percy finally answered the question, of course he answered it when he kissed her, but he felt that he needed to say it, too. He wanted... no, he NEEDED to express how much he cared for this demigod who he'd only known for a short time, but who had captured his heart nonetheless. Percy Jackson was falling in love and he had no idea what to do about it. But he was really willing to learn...

 **Author's Note: There you go, a true 'Percabeth' kiss and the start of a little romance for this story. Another great job by my beta, Charlee56.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or the Avengers.**

Author: The Sea's Avenger

Title: "The Sea's Avenger"

Chapter 7: Lovely Realizations

 **MIT – Cambridge, Massachusetts**

Percy sat up in his bed, it was early, the morning after his fight with the Drakon and more importantly, the kiss he shared with Annabeth. After the kiss, the two talked, but it was a little awkward between them; neither wanted to bring up the kiss just yet, they needed more time to process things. Their relationship was moving too fast; they needed time to catch up.

Percy stretched out his muscles. Leo was still asleep, his snores still echoing around their dorm room. Percy smiled. His friend was silly, but Leo had more of a fit about meeting Iron Man, than the fact that Percy beat a Drakon, or that he kissed the daughter of Athena. The son of Hephaestus was definitely a strange one, but Percy was happy that he had such a good friend.

Percy stood and walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day, it was the first day of classes and he had a science class at eight in the morning. It was six-thirty, he had time to do a little run before he had to go eat and then go to class. He quickly changed into his running shorts and t-shirt. He left his dorm, frowning in disgust at the snort that came from his sleeping roommate. Percy shook his head as he left his room.

Percy made his way out of his residence hall before beginning his jog around the campus. There were a few people milling around campus and even a few that gave him a nod as they too jogged around the campus grounds.

Percy jogged to the river, stopping to admire the sun as it reflected off the water.

"A pretty sight, even though the humans make a mess of the water," a familiar voice said from behind him.

Percy turned, smiling at the sight of his father, who was dressed, as usual, like a Hawaiian angler. Certainly, a sight that was out of place in Cambridge, Massachusetts. "Dad, what are you doing here?" Percy asked, his voice betraying his underlying concern for his father's appearance.

Poseidon frowned. "First off, can't a father look out for his son?" he asked, making Percy blush at the sentiment and by his father's tone of voice. "Second of all, I heard through the Nereid grapevine, that you were attacked."

Percy sighed. "Yeah, a Drakon appeared. I think Oceanus was involved."

Poseidon's frown deepened at the sound of his most ruthless enemy's name. "I also hear that you were helped by a certain mortal hero."

"Iron Man, yes he helped, but I took care of it."

Poseidon gave his son a thoughtful expression, his left eyebrow raised higher than the other. "I also hear that there was a girl involved."

Percy's blush gave him away. "Dad, it's not really any of your concern."

Poseidon crossed his arms in front of his chest, a frown settling across his face. "It certainly is my concern when I find out that you are hanging around a demigod and a daughter of Athena no less."

It was Percy's turn to frown. "Her parentage should not cause you concern."

Poseidon shook his head; it was times like this that Poseidon understood what part of his son came from Sally. "Athena is my biggest rival; of course it's my concern."

Percy stepped closer to his father; the young man showed no fear, he wouldn't back down, not even for the god of the seas. "Your rival, not mine, what would Mom say about this?"

Poseidon's sea green eyes widened. "Your Mother has no part in this."

Percy smiled mischievously. "She doesn't know you're here, does she?"

Poseidon cleared his throat, taken aback by his son's change in attitude and the accusatory tone of voice. Poseidon sighed in defeat; he knew that his son had him; no way was he going to win this conversation. Sometimes he wondered if his son and wife were related to Old Owl Head, they were too smart for their own good.

"Okay, but I want you to be careful. Athena spawn is not like us; they think too highly of themselves."

Percy sighed; his father could be so infuriating sometimes. "Dad, you don't know what she's like. She's so smart and pretty. I've never met anyone like her."

"You really like her, don't you?"

"Yes Dad, I think it might be more than that."

"You love her?" Poseidon declared, a little louder than he meant to, but no one was around to hear him. "You're falling for her."

Percy smiled, his green eyes shining in the morning sunshine. "I think so, I kissed her."

"You did?" Poseidon asked, not even trying to hide his shock. Percy nodded. "What are you going to do now?"

Percy sighed in defeat. "I have no idea."

Poseidon laughed. "Oh my son, I think you know what you need to do."

"It's not funny Dad. What if I mess this up?" Percy was scared; Poseidon now understood how serious the situation truly was for his son. Poseidon stepped closer to his son, placing his hand on his shoulder. "You need to learn to take chances sometimes. Trust your instincts, and gods forbid, don't do what I'd do, think about your Mother; she is the most level-headed person I know."

Percy smiled at his Father's confession; he knew it was difficult for a god to admit his failings, even for one as laid back as his father was. "I'll be more careful Dad. I wouldn't want to upset Athena."

Poseidon paled slightly at the thought of upsetting Athena; he would never admit it, but that goddess was scary sometimes. "Yeah, be careful around her son." The gold color returned to his father's cheeks before his sea green eyes flashed dangerously. "If she does anything to hurt you; I will make sure she rues that day."

Percy placed his hand on his Father's shoulder, trying to calm him down. "Relax Dad; I can take care of myself."

Poseidon sighed. "I know, but I… we worry about you."

Percy smiled. "I worry about you and mom too. I know Oceanus is out there and he would give anything to take Atlantis."

"Over my faded body," Poseidon snarled his determination and animosity toward the Titan evident in the tone of his voice.

Percy shook his head. "I hope it will never come to that. Now, go back to Mom; she's going to worry about you."

Poseidon sighed, thinking about his wife worrying over him. He nodded furiously. "So smart, like your mother. Take care son, and your mother and I will want to meet this daughter of Athena, soon."

Percy paled slightly before he cleared his throat. "Sure Dad, safe trip home."

Poseidon nodded before his body turned into a sea mist that sailed away, carried by the wind toward the sea. Percy smiled at the sight. Percy turned around and jogged back to his dorm; he had to get ready for class.

 **Later that day**

Annabeth stepped out of her architectural design class, ideas flashing through her mind on the best way to design a triumphal arch. How would she improve on the designs of the ancient architects? That was the question. She had agreed to take that as her semester project. To design a triumphal arch that would exceed any that had been designed before.

"Annie," a familiar voice yelled from down the hall. Piper ran toward her friend, earning a few glares from a few teachers that she nearly collided with as she ran down the hallway. Piper stopped in front of her, her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. "So glad I found you."

"You found me and nearly ran over a few of my teachers in the process."

Piper blushed, but it faded quickly as she remembered why she was looking for her. "Sorry, but I needed to find you." Annabeth's glare didn't cease; she could tell that Piper wasn't really sorry. "What do you want," Annabeth replied, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Piper only smiled. "I saw Percy outside the Quad. He asked me where you were"

"When did you meet Percy?" Annabeth's gray eyes sparkled at the thought of the son of Poseidon.

Piper's eyes flashed multiple colors, an almost evil smirk played across her lips. "Leo introduced me."

"Of course he did," Annabeth quipped sarcastically. "What did you do?"

Piper placed her hands on her hips. "Nothing," she replied. Annabeth's gray eyes narrowed. "Well, I may have asked him when he was going to ask you out."

"What?" Annabeth's voice was a little higher than normal.

"Yeah, you said he kissed you. He's going too slowly."

Annabeth stepped toward her friend, a little more threateningly than she meant to. "Piper, I can handle my own life."

Piper gulped visibly before she steeled her resolve. "Really, this coming from the girl that has gone on… what… three dates?"

Annabeth's cheeks reddened. "I've gone on more than three dates."

"Not counting high school."

Annabeth sighed, rolling her eyes at her friend. "So, I've only been out of high school a few months?"

"So, you're a pretty young woman and now you have a guy that clearly likes you and I must say you like him. What's holding you back?" Piper's hands were on her hips, urging her friend to answer the question, to accept her feelings.

Annabeth pulled on one of her princess curls, biting her bottom lip at the same time. "I'm scared," she admitted. "I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"What way?" Piper encouraged.

"When I'm near him, my stomach feels funny. When he laughs, my head begins to spin, as if I just came down from an adrenaline rush. My hands sweat sometimes when I talk to him. My face burns when he stares into my eyes. It's all so overwhelming."

Piper smiled. "Sounds like you're in love."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "I can't be in love. We haven't known each other that long."

Piper laughed. "Love works in mysterious ways. You can't put it in a package. It is different for each person. Maybe he's your soulmate."

Annabeth laughed. "Soulmates, really, now you sound like your siblings."

Piper scowled. "Not all my siblings are bad; besides, what does a daughter of Athena know about love?"

Annabeth frowned. She never liked anyone to belittle her or her siblings. "I know a lot more than you."

Piper's eyes flashed four colors in a split second. Annabeth stepped back. An aura of power flashed around her friend. "My mother may be a laughingstock to you children of wisdom, but don't forget, she is older than the eldest Olympians. Her power comes from Ouranos himself, and from the primordial, Eros. I do not belittle your mother on wisdom; do not ever belittle mine when it comes to love."

Annabeth's body shook. The feeling of power coming from her friend was ancient and menacing. "I-I'm s-sorry."

In an instant, the aura left the daughter of love. A warm feeling replacing it, causing Annabeth to sigh in relief. "I accept your apology." Piper smiled menacingly. "Now, back to your boyfriend."

Annabeth sighed. This was going to be a long afternoon.

 **Just around the corner…**

A pair of dull green eyes narrowed as the owner of the eyes listened to the two demigoddesses talk. He listened carefully, relishing in the fact that the daughter of Athena had feelings for that cursed son of Poseidon. After several minutes of observing the two talk, he realized something, this daughter of Athena was the perfect way to get to the son of Poseidon. He had to communicate this news to his master. A plan was forming in his mind, as an evils smile played across his lips. "I have you now Perseus."

 **AN: Sorry for the long delay on this chapter was sick for a while and had no inspiration to write.** __


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or the Avengers.**

Author: The Sea's Avenger

Title: "The Sea's Avenger"

Chapter 7: The First Date

 **MIT – Cambridge, Massachusetts**

Percy walked into the natatorium, smiling as he saw a few of the school's divers, jumping from the high dive. He watched them as they almost perfectly entered the water. He walked into the locker room and changed into his swimsuit. He walked out of the locker room and went straight to the Olympic size pool. He jumped into the pool and began to swim laps. He controlled his speed because he wanted to show he was a great swimmer and not a hybrid metahuman.

He finished swimming before he swam to the pool ladder, climbing out, and sitting on the edge of the pool. Percy felt a familiar presence behind him; he turned to see Annabeth sitting in the stands. She tried her best not to show that she had been watching him.

He smiled up at her before standing up, drying himself off before wrapping the towel around his shoulders. He walked toward Annabeth; she kept her eyes on her laptop that she had propped up on her knees. He stopped in front of the stands, looking up at her; she was only ten feet from him. He cleared his throat; Annabeth looked up and did her best to fake surprise, but Percy saw right through it. "Hey, you watching me?"

Annabeth frowned, but the blush on her cheeks told Percy that she was embarrassed. She sat down her laptop, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Someone has a high opinion of himself."

Percy smiled a crooked grin. He grabbed each end of the towel wrapped around his neck, causing his biceps to flex. "You fangirling?"

Annabeth's face reddened more. "Y-you j-jerk."

Percy lowered his arms. "Hey, come on, I'm just teasing you."

Annabeth shook her head. "It wasn't funny."

Percy frowned. "Seemed pretty funny to me."

Annabeth's gray-eyed glared sent a shiver down Percy's spine. "You're asking for it."

"Well, maybe, but I'd like to make it up to you."

Annabeth leaned forward slightly. "How would you do that?"

Percy shifted nervously, wracking his brain to come up with something. "Well, I believe the official first date is dinner and a movie."

A playful smirk crossed her lips. "Who says I want to go on a date with you?"

Percy ran his hand through his hair. "Well… I… I just… a-assumed… you would like…" Percy huffed in frustration.

Annabeth chuckled. "You're forgiven… that face was enough apology."

"You're making fun of me."

"Yep," she replied an evil grin on her face. "However, I would be happy to go on a date with you, Seaweed Brain."

"Seaweed Brain?"

"Yep, the way you stuttered and the fact that you're the prince of the seas… well yeah… Seaweed Brain."

"Okay, Wise Girl."

Annabeth laughed. "Wise Girl, huh?"

Percy crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Yeah, Wise Girl."

"Came up with that all by yourself did you?"

Percy's sea green eyes narrowed. "I think it suits you."

Annabeth grinned. "Well, Seaweed Brain suits you."

Percy sighed. "Well, I'll go get changed. I'll meet you outside our dorms in two hours."

Annabeth nodded. "I'll see you then." She smiled as he walked away. Her cheeks reddened as she watched him walk away with his speedo on. She looked away butterflies were in her stomach. She packed away her computer and walked out of the natatorium quickly. Once out of the building she sprinted toward her residence hall. Her mind racing as to what she was going to wear. A smile on her face as she thought of her Seaweed Brain. When she thought that she stopped in front of her building. "My Seaweed Brain," she whispered. Was Percy her boyfriend now? She sure hoped so. She ran into her building.

Percy walked out of the natatorium dressed in his jogging shorts and t-shirt. He jogged off toward his residence hall, a broad smile on his face as he thought of his Wise Girl. His eyes widened slightly at what he just thought. Would Annabeth want to be his girlfriend? He sure hoped so. He ran into his building and then up the stairs to his dorm room.

Two hours later…

Percy was the first one out of his dorm room. He had ignored every strange piece of advice that Leo gave him on what he should wear. Instead, he wore a navy blue button-up shirt, dark blue jeans, and a pair of black Converse. His black hair was combed back with a little gel in it that he borrowed from Leo. He leaned against the wall beside his door, waiting on he hoped, his future girlfriend.

Annabeth opened her door. Her eyes widening slightly at Percy when she saw him. He looked good, very good in his blue shirt and jeans.

Percy for his part was frozen in place at Annabeth. She wore a gray dress that had thin straps over her shoulder. The dress made her gray eyes stand out more than usual. She wore gray flats that matched the dress perfectly. Her princess curls tumbled around her shoulders. She had light makeup on and a light pink lip-gloss. Percy thought that she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

"Percy, you okay?" she asked.

Percy shook his head. "Y-you look…" he tried to say. Annabeth looked down at her outfit worried that he didn't like it. "You look beautiful."

A broad smile stretched across Annabeth's face. She sighed slightly, relieved that he liked the dress. "You look pretty handsome yourself."

Percy's cheeks reddened. "Thank you," he replied. He extended his arm to her. "Shall we?"

Annabeth laced her arm through his. "We shall," she replied with an amused grin on her face. The two walked to the elevator, entering just after the doors opened. The ride down was quiet, but it wasn't awkward. Percy whistled a little, earning an amused smirk from Annabeth. "Someone's a little impatient."

Percy smiled. "Yeah, I made reservations at this little Italian place just down the street and I thought we'd go to the movies afterward."

"Sounds good." The doors to the elevator opened. The two walked out and then out of the building. Annabeth squeezed his arm tighter, taking in the scent that came from him. He smelled like a combination of sea salt and a fresh, ocean breeze. The two walked a few blocks until they left campus. The old neighborhood that surrounded campus had a mix of large homes, intermingled with ones that were more modest. All of the homes were well maintained. The neighborhood also boasted a vibrant commercial core and corner commercial buildings, like the restaurant that the two stood before. The building was three stories in height, built using red bricks with an intricate cornice line above the first floor that drew Annabeth's attention as soon as she saw it. The building was simple in design but beautiful in its simplicity.

Percy stared at her a smile stretching across his face. "You like it?"

Annabeth nodded, still marveling at the building. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah, the food is good too, from what I hear."

"Can we go in now?" Annabeth asked.

Percy nodded. "You seem a little excited."

Annabeth crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You know damn well that I like architecture."

Percy wrapped his left arm around her shoulder, making her tense at first before she leaned into his touch. Percy leaned in toward her ear. His breath making her shiver. "Why do you think I brought you here?"

"I thought the restaurant was good."

Percy chuckled. "It is, but the view is much better."

Annabeth turned her head; their lips were less than an inch apart. She wanted to kiss him so bad. Percy's smile faded as he looked down at her lips. He leaned forward and kissed her. At first, she was shocked by what he did, but then she began to kiss him back. When they finally pulled apart, their lips were slightly swollen and their eyes were shining.

"Come on let's go in," Annabeth urged as she stepped away from him, grabbing his hand and dragging him into the restaurant. Annabeth looked around in amazement at the design of the restaurant. The ceiling was ornately carved with floral arrangements. The walls were covered in wallpaper with scenes depicting cities and villages in Italy. The two were led to a corner booth that was tucked away from the main floor of the restaurant. They sat down, taking the menus from the waiter before he left them to look it over.

Annabeth stared down at the menu, her eyes widening at the prices. "This is pretty pricey."

"Says the daughter of a billionaire," Percy replied.

Annabeth glared at him. "You know what I mean. How can a student afford this?"

Percy smiled. "You don't think my family is poor, do you?"

"Well, not in drachmas, but does Lord Poseidon have mortal money?"

Percy's crooked smile widened, taking out his leather wallet and pulling out a credit card with the words Atlantis Bank written on it. He handed it across the table to Annabeth. She looked at the card, her eyes widening. "Yeah, Dad has his own bank."

Annabeth handed the card back to Percy. "He owns a bank?"

"A bank, a shipping company, a few resorts, part owner of a cruise ship company, a shipyard, several islands, and his own ocean research company."

"So, what's the name of the ocean research company?"

"Neptune Oceanic Research Institute, or NORI, for short."

"You going to work there after graduation?"

"Actually, I'm supposed to run the company."

Annabeth smiled. "Good for you."

"What about you? Does Tony have an architecture firm ready for you to take over?"

Annabeth frowned. "He owns one, but I want to make it on my own. I don't like using my father's money."

Percy nodded. "I felt the same way when my dad created NORI, but then he told me that the only reason he created it was for me to run it. He wanted someone he could trust to run it. I felt good that he believed in me. He knew how much I loved that kind of work. He looked out for me. I don't know Tony that well, but I know he looks out for you."

Annabeth smiled. "I know he does, but I'm a daughter of Athena. I want to make it on my own, prove to my mother that I can make it myself."

Percy reached across the table and took her hand. "Hey, I think that's great and from what I can tell by the way you love architecture, you're going to do great."

Annabeth squeezed his hand. "Thank you."

Percy rubbed circles on the back of her hand. "You're very welcome."

The waiter cleared his throat. "Are you ready to order?"

Percy and Annabeth let go of each other's hand before looking up at the waiter. "I believe we are," Percy said. Annabeth ordered first, followed by the Prince of Seas. The waiter walked away with their order. Percy leaned forward. "That was a little embarrassing."

Annabeth chuckled. "Hey, we're on a date. No need to be embarrassed."

Percy smiled at her laugh. "I like the way you laugh."

Annabeth's cheeks reddened before she composed herself. "I like the way you blush when you're embarrassed."

It was Percy's turn for his face to redden. He pulled at his collar for a moment before running his hand through his hair. "Well, you have a way of flustering me."

Annabeth leaned forward. "I do?"

Percy gulped at the sparkle in her eyes. "Yeah, I think it's your eyes."

Annabeth smirked. "My eyes?"

"Yeah," Percy replied, his heart pounding in his chest. "They're beautiful, but a little intimidating."

Annabeth's smirk grew. She reached forward and grabbed his hand again. "Well, I have a little secret for you." Percy leaned forward. "I love your eyes."

 _ **AN: First date will finish next chapter.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or the Avengers.**

Author: The Sea's Avenger

Title: "The Sea's Avenger"

Chapter 9: The First Date, Part 2

 **Cambridge, Massachusetts**

Annabeth's smirk grew. She reached forward and grabbed his hand again. "Well, I have a little secret for you." Percy leaned forward. "I love your eyes."

Percy's smile widened, his pearly white teeth shined, making Annabeth lean closer.

A voice cleared beside their table. They both separated quickly their faces very red. The waiter smiled. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I brought some bread."

Annabeth nodded. "Thank you," she replied.

The waiter placed the basket of bread on the table before he walked away, a knowing smile on his face.

"That was embarrassing," Percy said his cheeks fading from red to pink.

"Yeah, I thought it was my Dad, spying on us."

Percy looked around. "You don't think…"

Annabeth chuckled. "Don't worry; he wouldn't dare try that again."

"Because you'd tell Pepper on him?"

"Of course, she'd put him in the dog house for sure."

Percy looked at her in confusion. "Why would she take the dog's house away and give it to Tony?"

Annabeth laughed so hard that a snort came out of her mouth, making Percy smirk at her. Annabeth cleared her throat, her face redder than it had been earlier. "Sorry, that was just really funny. What I said was just a saying, basically, it means that he would be in trouble and wouldn't be allowed to, you know… spend the evening with her."

Percy's cheeks reddened at the insinuation. "Oh… yes, that makes sense."

The waiter brought their food out a few moments later.

"This is pretty good," Annabeth said after she took a few bites of her meal. I'm glad you brought me here."

"You are?"

"Of course, I like spending time with you."

Percy nodded, his green eyes shining. "I like to spend time with you, too."

The two spent the next several minutes finishing their food, making small talk as they ate. They finished and Percy paid the check. He helped Annabeth out of her chair before the two walked out of the restaurant, side by side.

"Does your Father know about us dating?" Annabeth asked.

Percy frowned a little. "He wasn't happy at first. He didn't want me to get involved with a child of Athena. I'm sorry, but I guess that rivalry will never end."

"What did he say?"

The two walked out of the restaurant and along the sidewalk. "He wanted me to stop seeing you, but I put him in his place. It's not his place to tell me who to date or who to be friends with. I told him that Mother wouldn't approve of his actions."

"Wow, you're really not afraid of the god of the seas?"

Percy smiled. "I'm not afraid of my Father. I'll give you a secret."

Annabeth leaned closer. "What?"

"He's scared of my Mother."

Annabeth chuckled. "He is?"

"I think he's more scared of her than Tony is of Pepper."

"Well, I don't know about that. I think Pepper scares Tony more."

"Want to make a wager on that?"

Annabeth's gray eyes narrowed. "What kind of wager?"

"Well, if you win I'll take you to any restaurant you want."

"What would you get if you won?"

"You'll come with me to Atlantis to visit my parents."

Annabeth's gray eyes widened; she always wanted to go to Atlantis. "What about your Dad?"

"I'll protect you, besides my Mother will be there, too."

"Okay, but I want something more than just another date."

"What would you want?"

"I want you to come to Avenger's Tower, to visit the Team and to see Pepper."

Percy thought it over; he wanted to meet these heroes that Leo talked about incessantly. "Okay, you've got a deal."

Percy stopped walking, making Annabeth stop as well. He extended his hand; Annabeth grabbed his hand and shook it, sealing the deal. "We have a deal then."

A clap of thunder sounded overhead; they hadn't even seen the lightning. The rain began to fall, it wasn't heavy, but it was cold. Annabeth looked up at the sky and smiled. She took off her shoes just as they reached the park that separated school from the rest of the town. "I'll race you back," she said, startling Percy before she took off at full speed away from the son of Poseidon.

Percy looked up at the sky and smiled. The water energizing him. "You're so on," he yelled before he took off after her. He watched her run through the small tunnel that allowed access through the hill that separated the two parts of the park. He came out the other side, smiling. "I'll catch you."

"Don't worry, Brother, we're right here," a familiar voice, said, making Percy stop in his tracks. He made his way around a group of trees to see Annabeth held in the arms of a tall man, a very familiar man. The man had blue skin and his green eyes were a poisonous green. He wore a royal blue tunic. The man held his left arm across Annabeth's throat and his right arm held her arms at her side. Annabeth's gray eyes were large. He could see the fear in those eyes that he loved.

"Triton," Percy spat. "Let her go."

Triton smiled. "I think not." Percy stalked closer his hands clenched into fists at his sides. "Don't come any closer, or I'd hate to snap her pretty neck."

"What do you want?"

"You, I want you to surrender yourself to me."

"No, Percy, don't list…" Annabeth never got to finish as Triton pressed his arm into her throat.

"Don't hurt her."

Triton smiled. "I'll do more than that. Give up or watch her die."

Percy's shoulder's slumped. He had no choice. He couldn't watch her get hurt. "Swear on the Styx that you'll let her go if I go with you."

Triton smiled, repeating the oath that Percy said. "Now, you swear to the Styx to turn yourself over to me and my partner."

"Partner?"

Out of the shadows came another man, he was a slightly darker shade of blue with a gold crown made of serpents on his head. He was wearing a similar royal blue tunic, but celestial bronze armor covered his torso. "Ah, the half-breed son of the damned sea god."

"Oceanus?"

"Yes, child," he replied. He walked toward Percy, snapping his fingers, a set of chains securing Percy in place. "Now, repeat your oath." Percy looked at Annabeth; tears fell down from her eyes. He repeated the oath; thunder erupted overhead. Oceanus smiled grabbing Percy and holding him securely. "Come Triton."

"I think I'll have fun first," he said as he leaned forward and licked Annabeth along her cheek. Annabeth cringed.

Percy struggled. "You promised not to hurt her."

Triton smiled. "She'll enjoy this."

"Triton," Oceanus yelled. Triton looked up, his eyes wide with fear. "Let the girl go." Triton wanted to argue, but the look on Oceanus's face told him to shut his mouth and obey. He turned and threw the girl onto the grass. Before he walked up to Percy and punched him in the face. Percy's head snapped back, his lip split open, blood running down his chin. Annabeth looked up, her tears still streaming down her face. "Tell Poseidon to give up his throne or he'll never see his son again." Oceanus, Triton, and Percy disappeared in a golden light.

Annabeth sat in the grass and cried. Her phone buzzed, making her look through her pocket before she pulled out the Stark Tech smartphone. "Dad," she said.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"They got him, Dad."

"What?"

"Oceanus and Triton, they took me hostage and made Percy turn himself over. He sacrificed his freedom, maybe his life to save me."

"Oh, Princess," Tony said, feeling terrible for his daughter, but also angry. How dare these twisted creatures to take out their anger on a child for something that was his parent's fault? He hated the gods sometimes, and this was one of those times. "Annabeth, I'm sending Steve to get you in a Quinjet. Where are you?"

"I'm near the tunnel in the park that separates the school from the town."

"Okay, just hold tight."

"Okay," she replied just before her Father hung up. Her hands shaking. She dialed Piper's number. "Piper!"

"What's going on?" Piper could tell that something was wrong by the tone of Annabeth's voice.

"I was attacked. Percy sacrificed himself to save me."

"Who attacked you?"

"Oceanus and Triton!"

"Oh, gods, where are you?"

"In the park, Dad is sending Steve to get me."

"Do you want me to come?"

"No, I need you to cover for me. Have Leo help you cover for Percy too. We don't need to fail school because of this."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Tell them that I have a sick family member. Tell them the same about Percy."

"Okay, just call me; let me know what's going on."

Annabeth smiled. Piper really was a great friend. "I will, and Piper, thank you."

"Hey, that's what friends are for, just get your boy."

"I will," Annabeth replied as she cut the connection. She waited for a few moments before she heard the sound of the Quinjet's distinctive engines. The gray aircraft came into sight before it hovered above her. It lowered itself to the ground a few moments later. The back ramp to the vehicle opened to reveal Steve Rogers, dressed in a white button-down shirt, blue jeans, and a brown leather jacket. She ran up and hugged the man that towered above her. "Uncle Steve," she yelled above the sound of the engines.

"Hey there Kiddo, are you hurt?"

Annabeth shook her head. "Just a bruise or two."

Steve sighed. "Good, I was worried; your Dad is going crazy. Come on, we need to get to Avenger's Tower." They entered the craft; the ramp raising a few seconds later. The aircraft rose into the air before it took off toward New York at full speed.

A woman dressed in a white sundress stepped out of a group of trees not too far from the tunnel. Her gray eyes locked onto the Quinjet as it flew off toward New York. She had come to see her daughter and had finally found her in the park, but it had been too late. Annabeth was on the phone with Tony when she arrived, too late to help the son of Poseidon. She couldn't believe a child of the sea would sacrifice himself for one of her children. This Perseus was unique. A true hero. She needed to go to Olympus and tell her Father. If Zeus wouldn't help, then she would do it on her own. She flashed out a moment later, leaving the park empty and quiet, except for the sound of the rain falling on the grass.

Lemuria

The throne room of Lemuria was lit with Greek fire torches, allowing them to burn underwater for as long as the fuel remained. The room had gray coral walls and celestial bronze sculptures of ancient sea creatures adorned the walls. Oceanus sat on his throne; Triton standing beside him as the two Sharkmen rolled in a framed rack on wheels, suspended from the celestial bronze pipes that made up the rack was the youngest son of Poseidon. Percy hung from celestial bronze chains; his body was glowing as his abilities kicked in to heal his wounds. His swollen left eye was already healing and so were the gashes across his bare back and torso.

Oceanus leaned forward on his throne. "You heal in water quickly; I'm impressed."

Triton frowned. He didn't like the fact that Oceanus ended his fun with that Athena spawn.

"Triton, don't pout, soon I will rule the seas and you shall be my right hand," Oceanus proclaimed.

"What if Poseidon doesn't agree?" Triton questioned.

Oceanus grinned, showing off his jagged teeth. "If he doesn't agree I will broadcast the death of his son to Atlantis, Olympus, and the two camps. They all shall learn what it means to cross me."

Triton shivered at the thought. He didn't like his little brother, but he didn't know if he would ever wish that kind of torture that he'd seen Oceanus conduct on anyone. "Poseidon will agree. He is loyal to those that are loyal to him."

"Speaking from experience?"

Triton scowled. "He betrayed us, his family, by siding with his brother, that no good sky god."

Oceanus smiled. "Do not worry, child, once I have the seas, the thrones of Olympus will be next."

 _ **AN: Not a very good end to a date, but next chapter comes the Avengers and some uninvited godly support.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or the Avengers.**

Author: The Sea's Avenger

Title: "The Sea's Avenger"

Chapter 10: The Iron Avengers

Steve could here Annabeth crying in the back of the Quinjet as he flew back to Avenger's Tower. His heart went out to the girl; she was like a niece to him. One of the few people in the world that he considered family, since his sudden awakening seventy plus years in the future. He concentrated on his task, getting her home to her Dad. Tony would have come, but he was getting the rest of the team assembled. Steve didn't know what was going on, except for the fact that someone close to Annabeth had been kidnapped, that it and of itself was enough to assemble the team. No one messed with Tony's little princess.

He saw the skyline of New York and weaved the jet through the canyons made by the skyscrapers, landing on top of the building, in the specially designed landing pad that extended off the angular top of the building. The 'A' for the Avengers was proudly displayed, it lit up the platform. Once the Quinjet was down, he turned off the engines and opened the back ramp.

Once the ramp was down, Annabeth sprinted off the jet and ran inside. Steve walked behind her, knowing that she might be in a hurry, but it would be a while before the team was together. Natasha and Clint were off on an assignment. Thor was on Asgard. That left Tony, Bruce, and himself.

"Dad," Annabeth yelled, rushing to her father's side as he pulled her into a hug.

"Princess, are you okay?" he asked he looked her over and frowned at the slight bruise along her throat.

Annabeth touched her throat, it was still sore, but it wasn't the priority, Percy was. "It was Oceanus and Triton; they took him away."

Tony nodded; he had no idea how to deal with a situation like this. He could fight aliens, arms dealers, and super-powered villains, but Titans and gods. "We'll do everything we can, but if they took him under the ocean…"

Annabeth shook her head. "We can find him, Dad. We have to, I can't lose him now."

Tony's eyes darkened. He hated to see his Princess so distraught, so helpless, it just wasn't her.

"Anna," a voice said from the elevator. Pepper Potts stepped out dressed in a gray skirt and white top; she ran over in her heels, pulling Annabeth into a tight hug. "You're okay, right?" She looked at her stepdaughter and frowned at the bruise on her throat.

Steve entered the main lounge in the Avenger's suite. He saw Annabeth, Tony, and Pepper huddled together near the bar. "What are we up against?"

Tony looked up. Annabeth and Pepper turned around to address the leader of the Avengers. "Capcicle, I need to explain a few…"

"So, you're finally going to tell the team, or at least its leader, about time son," the voice of Nick Fury echoed through the lounge.

"Uncle Nick," Annabeth yelled, running toward the older man before he hugged her tight.

He kissed her on the cheek and frowned at the sight of the bruise on her throat. "You need some ambrosia." He took a small amber colored square from his coat pocket and handed it to the demigoddess. She ate the ambrosia quickly, savoring its taste and the immediate effect it had on her sore throat.

"Ambrosia?" Steve questioned.

Everyone looked at Tony. Tony looked back with an exacerbated face. "Why do I have to tell him?"

Pepper's gaze narrowed into a full on glare. He turned to look at Annabeth and she had the exact same narrowed stare. He didn't know how, but she had inherited that glare from her stepmom. He turned to Fury, but the man just gave him a look he used to get a lot as a kid. He sighed. "It's a long story Cap."

"Dad, just start from the beginning," Annabeth said.

"Beginning of what?" Bruce Banner asked as he stepped out of the elevator.

Tony rubbed his eyes. "It started my last year in college after my parents died…" He went on to explain his affair with Athena. How Annabeth came into his life. The story of the gods themselves and finally, he told them about Percy Jackson.

"Okay, so you're telling me that Annabeth is a demigod, a daughter of the Greek goddess Athena," Steve summed it up.

"Yeah, she has a boyfriend now who is a hybrid demigod, a son of Poseidon and he was recently kidnapped by a god and a Titan," Bruce added.

Tony nodded. "Seems to sum it up."

Bruce took off his glasses and sat down. "It shouldn't surprise me with everything we've seen."

"Except for the fact that we've known Annabeth since she was little and we've never seen anything weird," Steve contradicted.

Bruce shrugged. "You know Tony, Steve. I'm sure he's had plans and contingencies for the plans and contingencies."

"You make me sound paranoid," Tony said irritably. Bruce and Steve both glared at him. He raised his hands. "Okay, sometimes…"

Pepper slapped him across the back of the head. "This isn't about Tony. We need to help Percy." Annabeth smiled at her Mom. Tony rubbed the back of his head, but he was smart enough not to glare at his wife.

Steve nodded. "I understand that, but how? Did they take him underwater?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yes, we need to search the ocean."

"Which ocean?" Bruce questioned.

Nick Fury smiled and walked into the room, eliciting suspicious looks from Steve and Bruce. He sat down on the plush couch and placed a small metal object in the middle of the table. He touched the object and a holographic display of the globe appeared. On the display were different glowing balls that appeared over different parts of the globe. Two of the balls hovered above the ocean. One green ball hovered near the center of the Atlantic Ocean and the other, a red ball, was located in the deepest part of the Indian Ocean.

Nick pointed to the green ball. "This is the location of Atlantis and the Palace of Poseidon." Steve and the others all stared at it in wonder. He pointed to the red ball. "This is the location of Lemuria. The Ancient Enemy of the Atlanteans and I believe the place where you will find Mister Jackson."

Tony looked closely at the location. "That area is about a mile deep. How are we supposed to get down there?"

Fury looked at Tony with a knowing glare. "I think it's time that you commenced with the Iron Avengers Protocol."

Tony's eyes widened. "How the hell did you know about that?'

Fury touched his eye patch. "I know a lot more than you give me credit for." He stood up and gave Annabeth a hug. "You be careful down there and look after your Dad. Don't let him get killed."

Annabeth nodded, walking Fury away from the others. "I will Uncle Nick."

Fury smiled at her. "You're growing up so fast. I wish Howard and Maria were here to see you." The elevator door opened and Nick stepped inside. "I'll tell your Mother what you're doing." Annabeth smiled at him before the doors closed.

She turned around and was met with four sets of eyes. "What's wrong?"

Tony sighed. "If I didn't know any better I would have said that you and Fury had this whole response already planned out."

Annabeth shrugged her shoulders and gave him a 'who me' look. "You're just being paranoid, Dad."

Tony sighed, a headache starting to form. He looked over at Pepper; she had an amused smile on her face. "You love this, don't you?"

"Love what?"

"Seeing me going crazy with worry."

Pepper chuckled. "Not that, I just like seeing you frustrated by the behavior of others for a change."

Tony turned to grab a drink from the bar, but a certain daughter of Athena took the bottle from his grasp. "No, you don't. You need to be sober so you can get the Iron Avengers Protocol initiated."

"I really need one."

"Tony, she's right. We all need you thinking straight," Steve said. Bruce nodded.

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?" Tony asked.

Annabeth had her hands on both of her hips. The steely glare coming from her gray eyes made the billionaire shiver, remembering the same glare that he would receive from her godly mother. He raised his hands. "Alright, calm your jets." He took a deep breath. "Jarvis!'

"Yes, sir," Jarvis replied.

"Initiate the Iron Avengers Protocol, initiation code, July's Gray Eyed Baby." Everyone smiled at the code.

Annabeth's glare melted away, knowing that she was the July baby. "That's sweet, Dad."

Tony smiled. "Protocol initiated, sir," Jarvis said.

The far wall opposite the windows and away from the elevator began to shift and the wall panels opened up, revealing seven sets of armor.

Steve looked at the armor. One set was red, white, and blue, with a white star on the chest plate of the armor. Of course, Tony would make his armor look like the flag. Another set was black and purple and was clearly meant for Hawkeye. The third set of armor was black and red with the hourglass symbol that identified the armor as the Black Widows. The next set of armor was a more streamlined version of the Iron Man armor, with a racecar red color, including a bronze color, instead of gold on the chest and feet.

Opposite the first four sets of armor were two very large sets of armor, one clearly for Thor with its silver and red combinations, including wings on the helmet. The other set was green and black and was very large compared to the others and had to be for the Hulk, although Steve wondered if the behemoth would actually ever wear it.

The last set of armor was smaller like the Black Widow's version. It was three different shades of gray and had an owl symbol on the chest plate. Steve looked at Annabeth. The daughter of Athena's eyes never left the armor. She just stared at it in wonder.

"Dad, it's beautiful," Annabeth said as she ran to the armor, touching one of the metal hands.

Tony walked up to her, beaming with pride. "Only the best for my Princess."

"You had to make it look like the flag," Steve said.

Tony smiled mischievously. "Only the best patriotism for the Capcicle."

Steve sighed. "Thanks, Tony."

Bruce smirked. "So, you really think he'd get in that?"

Tony looked at Bruce thoughtfully. "Well, I had to try, old big, green, and gruesome might need it someday."

Bruce smiled. "So, if I'm going with you, how do I fit in that?"

Tony smiled. "Jarvis, initiate Iron Hulk, Puny Banner Protocol."

"As you wish, Sir," The AI replied.

Bruce glared at Tony. "Seriously?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Made sense to me."

"Of course it did," Bruce replied.

"Jarvis, I'd like to suit up," Annabeth said.

"Yes, Miss Stark," Jarvis replied before the suit opened up, allowing the daughter of Tony Stark to enter the armor. The armor sealed behind her and the eyes of the helmet illuminated.

"Ready to go, Dad," Annabeth said.

Tony smiled. "That's my Iron Owl." Annabeth in her armor titled her head and gave him a look that clearly displayed her reaction. She was not amused. "Hey, it's a good name."

"Yes, Dad."

Steve entered his armor and moved toward Annabeth. Two of the squad was ready to go.

The green armor remained the same size, but as the inside opened, it was clear that the inside of the armor shifted and morphed to allow a smaller person to operate it. Bruce entered the armor before it closed up behind him. The ten foot tall, armored man joined the others.

Tony smiled. He entered his new Iron Man armor, it closed around him; the eyes of the armor lit up. He turned toward Pepper. "Hold the fort, Dear."

Pepper had her hands on her hips. "Try not to destroy the ocean while you're out there."

He walked to the others that stood outside of the lounge. He turned back to Pepper. "I make no promises." His boot jets fired lifting him into the air. Steve and Tony followed behind him.

Annabeth in her armor turned back to look at Pepper. "I'll watch him, Mom."

Pepper smiled. "I know you will go get your boy."

Annabeth nodded before she fired her own boot jets, powering off into the sky as the four armored heroes flew off toward the Indian Ocean.

 _ **AN: A little introduction to a few Avengers and to the mission that they have. Stay focused on the prize, more to come.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or the Avengers.**

Author: The Sea's Avenger

Title: "The Sea's Avenger"

Chapter 11

Mount Olympus – Throne Room

Eleven deities sat on their thrones. Only one was missing, the sea god, Poseidon.

Zeus cleared his throat. The other gods turned to look at him. "Athena, you asked for this meeting, please explain the reason for our gathering."

Athena nodded. "Yes, I have troubling news," she began as she turned to look at Poseidon's empty throne. "I know why Poseidon did not meet the summons. His son, Perseus was captured."

Zeus's blue eyes widened. "Captured! Who would dare take him?"

"Oceanus has taken the child of Poseidon."

Zeus stood up, summoning his Master Bolt. "That Titan dared to take him."

Athena nodded. "Anna… my daughter… she has gone to rescue him."

Zeus put down the Master Bolt. "By herself?"

Athena shook her head. "With some of the Avengers."

"What!" Zeus began to pace the floor in front of the thrones. "You mean to tell me that one demigoddess and a group of mortal heroes have gone to Lemuria to rescue Perseus. They'll be slaughtered."

Athena's gray eyes were wide. "It was a rescue mission, not an invasion."

Zeus's anger grew. "A rescue mission to a place more heavily guarded than Atlantis and Olympus combined. No… I will not allow this… if the Avengers are killed then that could open our world to scrutiny. No… we must help them."

Artemis nodded. "How do we help them? None of us can go under the sea, into Poseidon's domain."

Hestia frowned from the Hearth. "What about Poseidon?" All eyes moved to look at the childlike goddess. "Poseidon would do anything to free Perseus. We all know that. He has to be doing something."

Hermes frowned. "I delivered a message recently… from Nereus to Poseidon… he was an intermediary between Atlantis and Lemuria."

Zeus's blue eyes lightened. "Any idea what this message contained?"

Hermes smiled mischievously. "I may have taken a peek."

Apollo grinned. "More like you read the whole thing three times."

Hermes gave his brother an irritated glare. "No more than twice, I swear."

Zeus rubbed his brow. "Just tell us what it said."

Hermes sighed. "It stated that Poseidon and Sally shall give up the Thrones of Atlantis or Perseus will be killed."

"He's immortal; they can't kill him," Hera said.

Athena frowned. "They can kill him and he'll reform in Tartarus a few hundred or so years later. He won't be the same after that ordeal."

Zeus shook his head. "We can't let that happen."

Ares leaned forward on his throne. "Why should we care about a sea spawn?"

Aphrodite stopped looking at her nails. "Because, Annabeth and Perseus will have such a great love story, so much better than Paris and Helen."

Ares glared at the love goddess. "No one cares about that."

Artemis turned to look at Ares. "Perseus is one of the few good men in this world. Even more so, that he is our Uncle's pride and joy. We need to help them."

Hera smiled at Artemis. "I agree with Artemis. Who else agrees that we need to help Perseus?"

All of the gods, even Hestia who sat by the hearth raised their hands, all except Ares. Zeus nodded. "Good, we must contact Poseidon; see what help we can provide him." Zeus turned to Hermes. "Go to Atlantis, see what can be done."

Hermes nodded. "Yes, Father, I'll leave right now." Hermes stood from his throne before flashing out.

"What do we do in the meantime?" Athena questioned.

"Ares, pull together what resources you have for underwater warfare," Zeus said. Ares didn't move; he just crossed his arms in front of his chest. Zeus's electric blue eyes narrowed. "Get off your ass and do it." Ares jumped before he flashed out. Zeus sighed, rubbing his brow. "In the meantime, we wait for Hermes."

Athena stood up. "Father, can I be excused to do some research."

Zeus nodded. "I will call you when you're needed." Athena nodded before she flashed out.

Hera stood up, walking toward her husband before she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Everything will work out."

Zeus looked into her dark brown eyes. Zeus thought about his brother and his nephew. For so long he'd been paranoid about Poseidon; worried that his brother wanted his throne. However, after the betrayal of Amphitrite and Triton, he had learned something. His brother only wanted peace, to live with his family in their kingdom, nothing more. He had come to peace with Poseidon and for the first time they truly acted like brothers, and now, his brother's family was in trouble and he hated to think what his brother must have been going through. "I hope you're right."

Atlantis – throne room

Poseidon walked into the throne room, his sea-green eyes had a gold hue to them from all the tears he had shed. Sally, his wife was distraught; their son was a prisoner of their worst enemies. He sat down on his throne his shoulders were slumped. The doors to the throne room opened before a large dolphin swam in. The animal had golden armor that covered most of its body and its eyes glowed a strange blue color.

"Delphin, report," Poseidon ordered the god of dolphins.

"My Lord, the forces of Lemuria have consolidated within a three-mile perimeter around their city."

Poseidon nodded. "Please gather our forces; it appears that they are not using this as a prelude to an attack."

"My Lord, may I speak freely?"

"Yes, you may, my friend."

"My Lord, Lord Perseus is strong, he will survive, and we shall do everything possible to free him."

Poseidon smiled. "I know he is and I know that you and the army shall do everything to free him. I just… I fear how he's being treated."

"We will free him, my Lord, as soon as we can." Delphin nodded his head before he flashed out of the throne room.

Poseidon looked down at his hands. Once the army was assembled, they would go to Lemuria. He would never let that Titan get his hands on Atlantis and he'd fight for his son, no matter the cost.

A flash of light in the center of the throne room drew his attention. When the light faded, Hermes floated before him wearing a strange golden set of scuba gear.

Poseidon sat up straight on his throne. "Hermes!"

Hermes bowed. "My Lord, my Father has sent me to see what we can do to help."

"You all know about my son?"

Hermes nodded. "Yes, my Lord, Lady Athena heard about it, her daughter and the Avengers are going to Lemuria, to try and free him."

Poseidon's green eyes widened. "They'll be destroyed."

"That was my Father's assertion as well."

"The army of Atlantis and the Cyclops army will be leaving by the end of the day."

Hermes' mouth fell open. "You are sending all your forces to attack Lemuria?"

"Yes, Lemuria has consolidated their forces near their city. I will not sit back and do nothing. We will fight or die."

Hermes nodded. "My Father has ordered Ares to pull together his underwater forces. What can we do to help?"

Poseidon smiled. "You can alleviate a worry of mine. You all can defend Atlantis."

Hermes nodded. "I understand, but don't you need help fighting Lemuria?"

Poseidon grinned. "As much as I would appreciate your help. I don't fully believe that Lemuria will leave Atlantis alone, especially when they learn that the armies of Atlantis have left. My enemies care not for their people or their soldiers. They will throw them into the fray, even if the chances of success are slim. It is the time that I ended the threat of my three enemies; Oceanus, Triton, and their Lemurian minions shall be destroyed."

Hermes listened closely. He could see the determination on the face of his Uncle. If he and his family could defend Atlantis so that the King of the Seas could concentrate on the battle he would do it. He was sure his Father would as well. "I will tell my Father. I'm sure he will help defend Atlantis."

"Please extend my gratitude to the Council."

"I will my Lord."

Poseidon nodded before an idea came to him. "Hermes, can you do me a favor?"

Hermes looked at his Uncle curiously.

Lemuria – throne room

Screams echoed from the throne room, causing Sharkmen that swam by to look at the closed doors. The sounds were terrible, even for creatures as evil as the Sharkmen, creatures created by Oceanus in the depths of the abyss.

Inside the throne room, Oceanus sat on his throne, a vindictive and sadistic grin on his face. Triton stood beside him as they watched Perseus. Percy hung from the strange metal framework the extended his arms over his head. His body was completely bare and he was covered in golden ichor. The Lemurian stood behind him with a celestial bronze whip in his hands, sending out the whip before it cut into the flesh of the hybrid immortal. Percy screamed in agony, tears flowed down his face and his blood splattered on the marble floor.

Triton's evil grin never left his face. His little brother was being tortured to death before his eyes and he loved it. The boy that took everything from him deserved no less in the eyes of the god. Oceanus raised his hand, signaling that the Lemurian should halt his whip. "Why stop now?"

Oceanus turned and glared at the son of his daughter. "I do not wish to kill him."

"Why not?"

"He is our hostage. Our one piece of collateral that will allow us to do what we want, even as Poseidon struggles against us."

"I want revenge. He needs to be punished. They all do."

Oceanus sighed. "I care not for your petty concerns about revenge." Triton glared at his grandfather. "Take him back to the dungeon, clean him up; we will continue his trials tomorrow." The Lemurian nodded before he signaled the Sharkmen to push the metal contraption out of the throne room. The doors closed behind them as they left. "Triton, prepare the army. Poseidon will come for his son. This will be our final battle. In the wake of my victory will be a new era for the seas. A golden age filled by my rule and to follow, reign over the entire world."

Triton bowed. He hated his grandfather, but he knew that the old fool was a means to an end. "I will gather our forces, My Lord." He hurried out of the throne room, but he did not go to the army, no, he went to see his Mother; it was time that she learned of her Father's plans.

The skies above the Atlantic Ocean

Four metal suits flew over the ocean. Iron Man looked down at the water. The ocean was empty, no islands in sight. Suddenly, a red light struck the four iron warriors, pulling them down toward the water.

"Dad, I can't break free," Annabeth yelled.

"Me either," said Bruce.

Steve followed the red beam down until he saw it, a small island, appearing out of nowhere. "What the hell," Steve said.

Tony looked down, noticing where Steve was looking. "That wasn't there a moment ago."

"The mist; that has to be it," Annabeth reasoned.

Tony sighed. "We have a godly visitor."

The four watched in fascination; a man in a blue tracksuit with a white stripe on the side appeared out of nowhere. He held a caduceus in his hand, the red beam emanating from it. The beam pulled them down, turning them upright so they landed on their metal clad feet.

Once they touched the ground, the red light stopped. Before the three men could react, Annabeth bowed her head. "Lord Hermes, why have you delayed us?"

Hermes smiled at the daughter of Athena. "I like the armor, Iron Owl," he said mischievously. A sound like laughter, but with a rather snake-like hiss emanated from the caduceus. Two snakes slithered around the magical weapon.

"George and Gracie, how are you two, keeping your Master out of trouble?" Annabeth asked fondly.

"As if," George said.

Gracie glared at her partner. "What he meant to say is, we can do nothing with that one," she corrected as she motioned toward the god of travelers and thieves.

Hermes cleared his throat. "That's enough you two." The two snake slithered away until they solidified into the metal weapon.

"I don't mean to be disrespectful, but why are you here?" Annabeth questioned.

"Hold on, he pulls us forcibly from the sky and that's all you can say?" Tony asked, louder than he meant to.

Steve and Bruce wisely did not try to intervene.

Hermes raised an eyebrow at the outburst from the billionaire. "Should I tell my sister about that attitude?"

All the color drained from Tony's face. "Shutting up now."

Annabeth hid the look of amusement on her face at her Father's expense. "Please, what do you need with us?"

Hermes smiled. Annabeth was always one of the more polite children of Athena. "Poseidon asked me to stop your group here."

"Why is that?" Tony asked before Annabeth sent him a glare. "Shutting up!"

"The army of Atlantis and the Cyclops army are gathering near Atlantis before they attack Lemuria. He didn't want the four of you getting caught in the crossfire," Hermes explained.

"No offense to you or Lord Poseidon, but I have to help Percy," Annabeth replied.

Steve stepped forward before Tony could put his foot in his proverbial mouth once again. "We won't let her go alone."

Annabeth smiled at her Uncle Steve. "Please, let us help Percy."

Hermes smiled. "Don't worry; Lord Poseidon knew that you'd want to help his son. That's why he asked me to relay this message. He wishes for you to meet him on the beach just south of Tomasina, Madagascar. He wants to go over his plans. He has an idea to free his son and he wants your help."

Annabeth smiled. "We would be happy to meet him there." She looked around, Bruce and Steve both nodded from within their suits. Annabeth's gaze settled on her Father.

Tony jumped at her gaze. "I get to meet Percy's Father."

Annabeth smiled. "Yes, I guess he probably wants to talk to you about spying on his son." If anyone could see inside the Iron Man suit, they would have seen Tony gulp nervously.

"Great," Tony said, but he sounded anything but enthused.

"We will meet him there," Annabeth confirmed.

Hermes smiled. "I have to go to Olympus. I have a message for my Father."

"If you don't mind me asking, what kind of message?" Annabeth asked.

Hermes smiled. "A message for help. Poseidon wants us to defend Atlantis while he's gone."

"He does?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah, it appears that my Father and Poseidon are getting along. Yep, only took several thousand years, go figure," Hermes replied. Annabeth chuckled before the god took off at speeds faster than the human eye could perceive.

"So, that's Hermes, guess he wasn't bad," Tony said.

Annabeth chuckled. "I didn't say all the gods are bad, just a few."

"We better get going. We still have a long flight to Madagascar," Steve said before he ignited his boot jets and flew off into the air, followed by Bruce.

Tony watched them fly away. "You don't think that Poseidon is really mad about that whole surveillance thing, right?" Annabeth just fired her boot jets and flew off after Steve and Bruce. Tony sighed. "I'm so going to die." He fired his own boot jets and flew off after his daughter.

 _ **AN: There you have it the next chapter. Keep those boot jets in standby.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or the Avengers.**

Author: The Sea's Avenger

Title: "The Sea's Avenger"

Chapter 12

The four iron suits flew toward the Indian Ocean, flying over Africa at an altitude in excess of 30,000 feet. They reached the east coast in just under an hour.

Tony led the way as he motioned for the group to follow him toward the rendezvous location with Poseidon on a certain beach in Madagascar. They landed on the beach just a few minutes after finding the large island nation. Tony landed first, followed by Annabeth and the others.

Tony's faceplate opened as he looked around at the beach before his gaze settled on the ocean. His eyes darted around nervously.

Annabeth's faceplate opened. She smiled at her Dad. "Dad, I don't think Poseidon is going to kill you."

Tony shook his head. "You can't promise that." Steve and Bruce both chuckled. Tony glared at the two. "Don't worry; I'm sure he'll kill both of you too."

Steve and Bruce both shut up after that statement. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Poseidon's not killing anyone."

"I think I should be the judge of that, young Lady, don't you?" a deep, male voice said from behind the daughter of Athena.

Annabeth turned around quickly, her gray eyes widening at the sight of the god of the seas. She knelt on one knee. Poseidon motioned to the others behind her. "Dad… everyone… kneel," she said emphatically. Tony, Steve, and Bruce all kneeled. They were all shocked at the man or god before them.

Poseidon wore golden armor that covered his body and a golden helmet as well. The helmet was open around the face. The god scowled at them, before he rubbed his chin in thought, his left hand clutching the glowing Trident, that held more power than anything they'd ever seen before. "So, these are the Avengers. Not much to look at."

Steve gritted his teeth, but Bruce and Tony were both shaking in their… a suits. "Lord Poseidon, you asked to see us," Steve said.

Poseidon nodded. "You are the Soldier; well at least one of you shows discipline. Yes, I asked for you all to meet me here, because you stand no chance against the armies of Oceanus and Lemuria."

"Why's that?" Annabeth asked irritably.

Poseidon looked down at the girl; the one that his son cared for. "Annabeth Stark, daughter of my rival."

Annabeth nodded. "Daughter of Athena and Tony Stark."

Poseidon's sea green eyes pulsed with power. "Do not presume that you can correct me, it's bad enough to listen to your mother do it on a regular basis."

Annabeth held in her smirk. "Yes, my lord."

Poseidon looked away from the girl. He looked at the man in the red armor. "Tony Stark!" Tony looked up, his dark brown eyes wide with fear. "Why do you believe that I need your help to free my son?"

Tony looked at Annabeth. His daughter had her arms crossed in front of her chest, daring him to say something stupid. "Well, my daughter is worried about Percy, so that means I'm worried about him too."

Poseidon sighed. "I told my son that it would be trouble to get involved with a child of Athena." Annabeth was about to protest, but Poseidon raised his hand, silencing her protest. "However, it appears that your daughter truly cares for him, if she plans to risk her life to save him." Poseidon began to pace the beach, drawing the attention of the four armored heroes before him. "Unfortunately, intent to help and the ability are two very different things."

Steve stepped forward. "We've fought gods or whatever before. I'm sure that you will find our help beneficial."

Poseidon's glare returned. "What I find is that a group of mortal heroes coming to a fight that they have no idea how to fight or any idea of the forces allayed against them. Not even my family understands the nature of who and what they would fight in Lemuria. That's why I had Zeus and the others defend Atlantis and leave Oceanus and Lemuria to me."

Annabeth nodded. "Maybe fighting this war is not what our purpose should be. Maybe we should focus on finding and freeing Percy."

Poseidon thought over the idea. It was sound reasoning, but it was also very dangerous. "The idea has merit, but if you all do this I cannot help you. You would be on your own."

"We understand," Annabeth said quickly before she looked at her Father and the others.

Poseidon frowned at her enthusiasm. "Stark, can your suits survive the ocean? I'm talking about depths over a mile down, no ability to come up for air for an extended period of time."

Tony smiled. "I made these suits especially for all environments; the ocean is one of the primary ones. These suits can survive pressures over two miles down and they have a system that pulls the oxygen out of the sea water."

Poseidon nodded, impressed by the mortals ingenuity. "Interesting, it appears that mortal technology has well exceeded my expectations."

"Nope, this is Stark technology; no one else has access to this."

Poseidon frowned. "Do not presume that your technology is your saving grace. I find that faith in one's abilities to be much more reliable than any technology or magic for that matter."

Tony gulped at the look on the god's face. "Yes, sir."

"Good, you have the coordinates to where we are going?" Poseidon questioned.

"Yes, sir," Steve replied.

Annabeth looked at the god curiously. "How will we know when to search for Percy?"

Poseidon smirked. "You mean, when will you know that the battle has begun?" Annabeth nodded in agreement. Poseidon's smirk turned into a full-blown smile. "Believe me, daughter of wisdom, you all will know." As soon as he finished those words, his body turned into water and rushed back into the sea.

"Dramatic much!" Tony exclaimed. Bruce smirked. "What?"

Bruce chuckled. "I see Mister Sarcasm is back."

"He never left," Tony was about to argue.

Steve smiled. "Yeah, he was on full display there with the Lord of the Seas."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "It means that you were close to pissing yourself."

"Young Lady, language, please."

Steve and Bruce snickered.

Tony's face turned red. "No comments from the peanut gallery."

Steve cleared his throat. "We better get going," the faceplate closed on his suit before he fired his boot jets, rocketing off toward their destination. Bruce was hot on his heels.

Tony turned toward his daughter. "We'll talk about this later." His own faceplate closed before he too rocketed off toward the Indian Ocean.

Annabeth just smiled at her Father's behavior. Her faceplate closed before she fired her own boot jets, changing course to follow the others.

Atlantis – Poseidon's Palace

The grand palace of Poseidon stood proudly in the center of the undersea city of Atlantis. The palace was a throwback to ancient times; the walls were made of marble and celestial bronze and Imperial gold adorned the columns and cornices. The rest of the city was made of a shiny green steel, Atlantean Steel to be specific. A large balcony on the top floor of the palace overlooked the city; standing near the edge of the balcony was a beautiful woman. She floated in the water. She had a sea green fish tail and her upper body was covered by a royal blue chiton. She had long, dark brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was one of the most beautiful women in Atlantis. She was Queen Sally, the wife of Poseidon, his former mortal lover, and the mother to Perseus.

A flash of light appeared, revealing four figures that stood before the Queen. They each wore a strange breathing apparatus. Sally bowed toward them before they returned the bow. A dark haired woman in celestial bronze armor stepped forward, it was clear that she was in charge of this group. Her gray eyes looked around at the palace and the city below; she hid her thoughts about what she saw. She turned back to the Queen.

"Queen Sally," Athena said.

Sally smiled. "Please, Lady Athena, call me Sally, no need for formalities."

Athena smiled; she was impressed by the woman already. This woman was warm and welcoming. A special trait for immortals. "We have come to assist in the defense of the city."

Sally's smile widened. "Yes, my husband has informed me. I wish to thank all of you for the much-needed assistance." She gestured toward the others for an introduction.

Athena nodded. "This is Hermes; I'm sure you have met him before."

"Hermes, always a pleasure to see you."

Hermes swam over and hugged the Queen. "Always good to see you, Sally.

Athena was a little in awe of the introduction; this was nothing like the way Hera acted. "This is Artemis."

Sally swam toward the goddess of the hunt. Her smile was broad as she approached the moon goddess. "So please to meet you. I am grateful for your assistance."

Sally hugged the goddess, making Artemis remember times when she was a child and hugged her mother Leto. Suffice to say, Artemis was taken aback by the gesture. "You are most welcome."

Athena nodded before she looked at the last god; it was Ares. "This is Ares."

Sally looked up at the god of war, his scarred faced and flaming eyes bored down on the much smaller Queen. Sally's smile never wavered. "Such an honor to have the war god here. We are happy for your aid." She swam forward and hugged the large god.

Ares stiffened, but it was more from shock than any other emotion. Sally left the embrace before she led the group into the throne room. She gathered them in front of the thrones before directing their attention to the floor in front of them. A holographic map of the city and the surrounding area stood before them. Two sea green groups of lights surrounded the only direct area to assault the city.

"These lights are the defense forces for Atlantis. A small contingent I'm afraid. Three hundred Cyclops and four hundred mermen," Sally explained.

Athena studied the map. "These forces are more than I thought we would have."

Sally nodded. "The interior of the city is also defended by two hundred automatons."

"Impressive, how many forces does Uncle Poseidon have in his attack force?" Ares questioned.

Sally smiled. "I see that my first impressions of you were true. You have an offensive mind." Athena smiled at the effective way the Queen evaded the question.

Ares blushed making his face take on a golden hue. Athena just stared at him in shock. She never saw her half-brother blush, ever. "Yes, he does like to attack."

Sally nodded. "Then I suggest that Ares take command of our cavalry."

"Cavalry?" Hermes asked curiously.

Sally nodded. "Yes, one hundred of our mermen forces use Hippocampi to fight."

Ares smiled. "It would be my honor, my lady."

Sally smiled at his gesture. "Artemis, we have a hundred mermen that use bows and crossbows. These weapons are perfectly designed for underwater warfare. I suggest that you command them. I charge you with finding the best positions."

Artemis nodded. "As you wish."

"I must stay ready to send communications to Olympus and to relay information," Hermes added.

"Then this room will be the best location for you. I send commands by Baracuda to the army," Sally said. The four gods noticing for the first time the half dozen large fish milling around just inside the doors to the throne room.

"With your permission, my lady, I will take command of the remaining ground forces."

Sally nodded. "Yes, they are ready for your commands."

Athena wore a sheepish expression. "They do not mind taking orders from Poseidon's rival?"

Sally chuckled. "These forces are mine, Athena. They do as I command."

Athena's gray eyes widened. "Your forces?"

Sally smirked. "I have personally trained them in advanced and modern warfare techniques. They will do nicely."

Lemuria – Dungeon

Perseus was sprawled out on the floor of his cell. There was no bed or anything to sit or lay on. His wounds had all healed from the last round of beatings that he withstood. His body was healed, but his mind was still numb from the pain and his body was weak from the effort to heal.

"How are you doing, son?" the voice of a much older man asked.

Percy tried to sit up, but all he did was turn over onto his side, but that was enough to see the cell from beside him. An old man, older than anyone he'd ever seen before sat against the bars of his cell. He wore a tattered green tunic, his white hair was matted, and his white beard was overgrown. He looked old and tired, but his deep blue eyes were filled with sadness, but also great wisdom.

"Who are you?" Percy questioned.

"A friend. So, how do you feel?"

Percy took a deep breath. "So tired."

"I'm sure, it's a good thing that you heal in water, or you would have died long ago."

"Yes, but I should not have been able to heal; the celestial bronze restraints…"

"They do limit your healing, but you are immortal, so that is a plus."

"Immortal? No, I'm not," Percy protested.

The old man forced a smile. "Your golden ichor on the floor around you says otherwise."

Percy looked down at the floor of his cell. He could see the gold blood on the stone floor, his blood. "I had red blood before I left Atlantis. How can this be?"

The old man stroked his beard. "Did you go through any ceremonies after that?"

Percy's green eyes widened as he remembered the ceremony on Olympus. "On Olympus."

The old man smiled, but it was a small, sad smile. "I see. You are immortal now. Nothing can ever change that."

Percy wanted to cry, but he was too tired for tears. "Who are you?"

The old man chuckled before he began to cough. "The young, so impatient." He looked at Percy and the curious stare that the young godling gave him. "I am Pontus!"

 _ **AN: There you have it the next chapter. Aim those repulsors and prepare to fire.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or the Avengers.**

Author: The Sea's Avenger

Title: "The Sea's Avenger"

Chapter 13

The three Avengers and the daughter of Tony Stark hovered over the area that Lemuria should be located. The group lowered down to the ocean surface, as they came within twenty feet of the water's surface, a gold platform rose out of the water. The symbol of the trident was etched into the middle of the platform.

"Well, you don't see that type of thing in the middle of the ocean often," Tony commented.

"Thanks, Dad, for stating the obvious," Annabeth replied sarcastically.

The group descended until all four of them stood on the platform. Tony paced the platform. "So, we just wait here?"

"Tony, that's what Poseidon told us to do," Steve replied tiredly.

Annabeth's faceplate opened. Her gray eyes were narrowed and she was shooting daggers toward her Father. "Stop pacing and stand in the middle of this platform."

Tony stopped pacing; he turned back and when he saw the look on his daughter's face, he quickly moved to the center of the platform. "I just…"

"Shut-up, I don't want to hear any more."

Bruce and Steve walked to the center and joined Iron Man, but that name didn't really fit Tony Stark at the moment. He was more like Paper Man because his daughter had just done a good job of channeling both Athena and Pepper Potts. Tony was thoroughly afraid now.

Annabeth walked to the front of the group, taking the lead of the group. Tony wasn't sure if he was proud or just fully afraid that she was going to rip into him at any moment.

The platform began to shift slightly beneath their feet. Annabeth walked to the edge of the platform, looking down into the water. Her gray eyes widened at the sight beneath the water's surface; hundreds of luminescent ships and various sea creatures moved beneath the platform before diving toward Lemuria below them. "I think that's the signal."

Tony and the others walked to her side, looking down at what she was witnessing. "That's a big army," Tony commented, earning 'no, duh' looks from Steve and Bruce.

"Friday," Tony said.

"Yes, sir," Friday replied.

"Rig all four sets of armor for subsurface water travel," Tony ordered.

"Yes, sir, suits are rigged; maximum depth is five thousand feet."

Tony nodded. "You all hear that?"

"Yes," Steve and Bruce replied.

"Yes, Dad, we're ready to go," Annabeth confirmed. She jumped off the side of the platform before the others followed her.

Lemuria – the dungeons

Percy slid back along the floor his face full of surprise and a tinge of fear. Here before him was the Primordial of the sea the ruler of the sea at the time before his father and Oceanus.

Pontus gave the young godling an amused smile. "Do not fear, child; I am a prisoner like yourself."

"Why?"

"I was in the deep sea, since the death of my wife, Thalassa. Oceanus made her fade after the Titan defeated the Primordials. I was in mourning for thousands of years, until the Lemurians found me. They brought me here. Oceanus has kept me prisoner for nearly a hundred years."

Percy had moved back to the bars, leaning against one corner of the cell as he listened to the Primordial. "What about your powers?"

Pontus looked tired and ready to fade. "I am old, godling. I wish to go see my wife in the great void. To leave this Earth."

Percy frowned his green eyes saddened by the Primordial's story. "I wish I could help you."

Pontus was taken aback by the suggestion. "Why would you, a godling; the son of the sea god, Poseidon, wish to help this old Primordial?"

"It's the right thing to do. One thing that my mother taught me was to look out for those that cannot take care of themselves. To help those in need."

Pontus smiled. "Your mother sounds like a good woman."

"She is loved by all the people of Atlantis, for her kindness and her wisdom."

"I wish I could meet her and your father. I never met Poseidon, but I've heard good things about him."

Percy chuckled. "My father can be overprotective, but he is one of the better Olympians." Suddenly, the lights in the cell flickered before the entire room began to shake. "What's going on?"

Pontus looked around at the ceiling of the dungeon. "It appears that Lemuria is under attack."

"Atlantis, my father and his army, they've arrived."

Pontus nodded. "It would make sense. It appears that Oceanus underestimated your father's willingness to go to war to save you."

"He was hoping my father would just give up his throne, cede Atlantis to him."

Pontus smiled as the room shook once again. "It appears that the Titan overestimated his position."

"What can we do to help them?" Percy questioned, his sea green eyes looking around his cell frantically.

"If I had my full powers I would be able to free us."

Percy looked back at the Primordial. "Is there a way to get back your powers?"

Pontus frowned. "There is, but I cannot ask this of you."

"I'll do it, anything to help my family."

Pontus smiled, his old blue eyes looking lighter and healthier than they did just a moment before. "You have great courage and your loyalty to your family speaks volumes about your character." Percy blushed slightly at the Primordia's compliments. "You would need to give over your immortality to me."

Percy's brow furrowed. "What about my powers?"

"They would remain, but you could die in battle and you would age. You would die someday and go to the underworld."

Percy nodded. "I accept those consequences."

Pontus's blue eyes widened. "You would give me your immortality."

"To save my family, to save Atlantis, yes I would."

Pontus nodded. "Place your hands through the bars." Percy did as he was told. Pontus grabbed each of the godling's hands with his own. He began to chant in the ancient language of the Primordial gods. Percy's body began to glow; a golden aura around him before that aura shifted and moved, pulsing as it began to transfer strength and power to the body of the Primordial. When the pulsing stopped, Percy fell back against the bars, his strength depleted. "Perseus, are you alright?"

Percy yawned before opening his eyes, looking up at the Primordial god. He smiled when he noticed the difference in the god; Pontus stood tall in his cell and looked to be in his forties, instead of in his eighties. "How do you feel?"

Pontus nodded impressed that the young man was more worried about others than himself. "I feel better than I have in millennia."

Percy tried to get up, but failed, sliding back down on the ground. "I feel tired."

Pontus nodded, reaching his hand through the bars, a blue light emitted from his hand, covering Percy's body and reenergizing the hybrid demigod. Percy sat up straighter the color returning to his skin. "Better?" Pontus asked.

Percy nodded, his crooked smile returning to his face. He forced himself to stand. He looked around at the cell as the dungeon shook once again. "How do we get out of here?"

Pontus nodded. "Even with my godly powers restored, I cannot break these celestial bronze bars."

Percy walked around his cell, looking at the ceiling and floor before his gaze settled on the door to his cell, in particular, the lock. "Can you use your powers to create a lock pick kit?"

Pontus thought over the question, his mind focusing on his newly reformed powers and the object that Percy asked him to create. He closed his eyes, centering his power, stretching out his hand before a blue ball of energy appeared in his palm before forming into a small black wallet filled with wires and metal picks needed for any "break out" or "break in" artist. "Will this work?"

Percy's sea green eyes widened. He reached out and took the lock pick kit from the Primordial god's outstretched hand. He walked over to the door to his cell and began the process of picking the lock.

"Should I even ask how you know how to do such a thing?" One of Pontus's eyebrows was raised in curiosity.

Percy's crooked smile stretched across his face. "My roommate taught me. He's a son of Hephaestus, but he learned from two sons of Hermes; I think their names were Connor and Travis."

"Was this at the half-blood camp?"

Percy nodded. "Yes, I believe so; I've never been there myself."

Pontus chuckled. "Demigods, it might be interesting to visit there."

"Maybe the two of us can go there sometime."

Pontus was taken aback by the offer. "Don't you think the Olympians would be worried to have a Primordial at their children's camp?"

Percy shook his head. "I'll vouch for you."

"Why would you do that?" Pontus's blue eyes were wide in surprise at the offer.

"It's what friends do."

Pontus was shocked. "You are a strange one, Perseus, but I sense that you will do great things, even if you're not immortal."

"I never wanted to be immortal. I never wanted to rule Atlantis or take over for my father. That's something Triton could never understand."

"Your humility and lack of ambition are a breath of fresh air, but don't you wish for something for yourself?"

Percy stopped working on the lock; he thought over what he wanted. "I want some semblance of a normal life. I may choose to defend the Earth, but I'd like to have a life, and someone to share it with."

Pontus's eyes grew sad as he thought of Thalassa, his lost wife. "I had that once, it is very special. I agree with you that is something to look forward to."

Percy's smile widened as he heard the click of the lock. The door to his cell opened a moment later. "Now for your lock." Pontus nodded, feeling for the first time that there was someone in this world to believe in.

Outside of Lemuria

Unlike Atlantis, Lemuria was darker and the poisonous green lights of the city were harsh and gave off an aura of oppression. The four armored heroes quickly maneuvered through the streets of the city. The sounds of battle echoing from outside of the city; flashes of explosions and blasts of energy beams made the dark waters above the city glow, like a violent storm of the aurora borealis.

Annabeth led the way as if she knew where she was going and in a way, she did. Poseidon had downloaded an old map of the city into her armor's computer, but it was clear, the city had changed much since that map was made. They turned a corner and stopped; the street ended into a dead end. Actually, the street stopped in front of a very old structure. The building was three stories in height and was made out of basalt, it was dark in color, but the strange thing about it was the light that emanated from the first-floor window. It wasn't the poisonous green of the lights that made up a majority of the city's illumination, this light was blue. A soft glow that gave off a sense of peace and calm.

Annabeth was mesmerized by the simplicity of the structure's design and the blue light made her feel safe. A feeling that was devoid in all other areas of the city that she traveled. "I want to check out this building," she whispered.

Tony stepped up to her, placing his hand on her armored shoulder. "We can't waste time. We need to find the dungeons."

Annabeth wrestled his hand from her shoulder. "None of you are demigods. I have a good feeling about this place."

"Feeling?" Tony questioned. "You're the daughter of Athena. What happened to using your head?"

Annabeth stopped; her hand extended and ready to knock on the door. "I may be half god, but the other half is human. My Uncle Steve told me to trust my gut."

Steve smiled within his suit. "Guilty as charged."

Tony turned back to look at the Sentinel of Liberty. He wished that his suit allowed him to glare. "Okay, but if we get caught or killed, I'm blaming Steve."

"Of course," Steve replied, shaking his head in amusement.

Annabeth rolled her eyes from within her suit. She knocked on the door. After nearly a minute of waiting, the door opened to reveal a woman who looked like she was in her late sixties. She had graying blonde hair and her eyes were a light blue as if they were made from glacial ice. When the woman saw the four armored figures she began to shut the door, but Annabeth wisely placed her foot in the doorway, stopping it from closing.

"Please, we need help."

"I cannot help you."

"Please, I'm looking for my boyfriend; he was kidnapped by Oceanus and Triton."

The woman's forehead creased before a deep scowl crossed her features. "You are enemies to the Titan?"

Annabeth looks at the others before turning back to the woman. "Yes, we are."

The woman nodded. "Come in quickly, I will help you." She ushered them inside looking down the street for signs they were followed. When she was sure that they were safe, at least for now, she closed the door. She turned to the group, forcing a smile onto her weathered features. "My name is Thalassa."

 _ **AN: There you have it the next chapter. Aim those repulsors and prepare to fire.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or the Avengers.**

Author: The Sea's Avenger

Title: "The Sea's Avenger"

Chapter 14:

Lemuria

Annabeth narrowed her eyes inside her helmet; she didn't sense danger from this woman or whatever she was, but there was something about the name Thalassa, it was familiar in some way. She shook the thought away as her father and her Uncles stepped into the home. She followed them inside.

Thalassa looked out the door into the dark alley before closing it quickly. She turned around to see the four armored people standing before her. She touched a button on the display screen next to the door. Suddenly, a few sounds like vents closing and mechanical devices moving could be heard throughout the building.

Tony stepped forward worriedly. "What's going on?"

Thalassa raised her hand before the sound of water rushing drew everyone's attention.

"Friday," Tony said.

"The water is being removed from the structure and breathable air is replacing it," Friday replied. "It is a rather remarkable occurrence."

Thalassa smiled. "I believe that surface dwellers breathe air."

Annabeth smiled behind her helmet. "Yes, we do," she replied before her helmet began to retract, revealing her face and her blond hair tied into a rather hasty ponytail.

Tony and the others retracted their helmets as well. Steve bowed his head toward Thalassa. "Thank you, Ma'am."

Tony rolled his eyes at the Captain. "Yes, thank you; don't mind the Capsicle over here."

Steve sighed, rolling his eyes at the billionaire. "Ma'am, can you help us get into the dungeon?"

"Usually, people want to stay out of the dungeon."

"Please, my boyfriend is in there," Annabeth pleaded.

Thalassa could see the fear in the girl's eyes. She could tell that this child truly cared for the boy. "I will help you." She walked to the center of the room, touching a small device in the middle of a table that sat in the middle of the room. A light erupted from the center of the device, creating a holographic display of the city.

Tony stepped forward, his eyes wide. "How did you do this?"

"You surface dwellers aren't the only ones with technology. The Atlanteans had holographic displays such as this for over a thousand years, while humans were still in their caves."

Annabeth smiled at the startled look on her father's face. "So, you have Atlantean technology here."

"It is forbidden, but yes, I and a few others have it." She stepped around the hologram; the glow from hologram making her blue skin and even bluer eyes glow. I am not a Lemurian. There are merpeople here and we keep the traditions of our ancestors. We are in the minority, but we will always look toward our home."

"How did you get here?"

Thalassa looked down at the ground. "Some of us descend from merchants that traveled between Lemuria and Atlantis before the great war. Others were captured in battle and brought here as slave labor." Thalassa looked up at the daughter of Athena. "Your mother is Athena, correct?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yes, she told me and my siblings about the great war."

"Yes, the oceans were nearly destroyed." Thalassa looked at the four people before her. The Atlanteans won, but at a great cost. They lost their morals and became as nearly as bad as the Lemurians. They destroyed Lemuria, sending it to the bottom of the sea. After, Atlantis threatened the mainland; Olympus could not stand for that, Poseidon destroyed Atlantis, but not in the way, that Zeus wanted. Poseidon sunk the city, but he made it his home and reformed the city to what it is today. The crown jewel of the oceans. However, Lemuria never forgave the Atlanteans, so they have struck a deal with the enemies of Atlantis. Oceanus, Triton, and Amphitrite have turned the animosity of Lemuria against Poseidon, but the Lemurians do not see the danger in that."

Annabeth nodded. "The Titan is using them."

Thalassa smiled at the intelligence of the demigod. "Yes, Oceanus has the Serpent Crown; the power that saved Lemuria during its war. A power that is full of evil. A power that has corrupted this city and has played directly into the hands of the Titan."

"Poseidon has brought his army to Lemuria; he will fight for his son," Annabeth explained.

"His son," Thalassa repeated. "Why would he come here to fight for a traitor? Triton is evil, like his grandfather."

Annabeth shook her head. "Not Triton, Percy; he's come to free Percy."

"Percy?" Thalassa questioned.

"Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and his new queen," Tony explained.

Thalassa's eyes widened. "Your boyfriend is the son of Poseidon?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yes, he is."

Thalassa began to pace around the room. "This is no good. If Oceanus has this boy, he can use him to unleash the full power of the Serpent Crown."

"How can he do that?" Bruce asked.

Thalassa looked up at the man in the towering armor. "He needs the blood of the ruler of the seas. The blood that flows through Perseus's veins is Poseidon's."

"Couldn't he just get the blood from Triton?" Annabeth questioned.

Thalassa shook her head. "Triton was disowned through the Atlantean ritual. He is no longer the crown prince. He is just a pretender to the throne. No, he needs the immortal blood of Poseidon. This Perseus would be perfect to achieve his goal."

Annabeth shook her head. "Percy isn't immortal. He's a hybrid between merman, god, and human."

Thalassa shook her head. "No, he must be immortal, or Oceanus would have already destroyed him."

Annabeth stepped back in shock. Tony walked over to his daughter, worried for her wellbeing. "Princess, are you okay?"

Annabeth looked up at her father; her eyes filled with unshed tears. "He lied to me. He said he wasn't immortal."

"Maybe he didn't know," Steve added.

Tony nodded. He couldn't believe the boy he met would lie, especially to Annabeth. "Steve's right; he may not have known."

Thalassa nodded; she hadn't meant to upset the girl. "This is true. If he was a hybrid, he could have been mortal until he was of age. He may have gone through the ceremony and not even known what happened."

Annabeth thought that over. "He went through a ceremony on Olympus. Could that have been it?"

Thalassa nodded. "It is possible."

Annabeth sighed, thankful that Percy didn't lie to her, but she couldn't help to think what it meant for them as a couple. She sighed, trying her best to force those thoughts away. Percy was in trouble and she needed to help him. "How do we get into the dungeon?"

Thalassa stepped closer to the hologram of the city. She touched a plaza that was only a hundred yards or so away from their current location. She zoomed into the plaza until a hatch became visible; a metal hatch with a strange symbol on the front of it, a symbol with two interlocking sea snakes. "This is the symbol of the Serpent Crown. Under this hatch is a tunnel that will take you to the palace in the center of the city.

Tony looked at the hatch closely. "I don't see a handle or a way to open it."

Thalassa nodded. She pointed to the serpent crown symbol and the words engraved around the symbol. "It is a question, one that only a few people can answer."

Tony frowned. "Yeah, do we have one of those 'few people'?"

Thalassa smiled. "I can open it."

Tony eyed the merwoman suspiciously. "That seems rather convenient."

Thalassa narrowed her blue eyes at the billionaire. "You all will need my help. I'm not fond of putting myself in danger for others, but I will not allow the Serpent Crown to reach its full power. So, you can accept my help or find your own way into the palace."

Annabeth glared at her father. "Thalassa, I appreciate your help." Steve and Bruce both nodded in agreement.

Tony sighed. "I didn't mean to offend you. Thank you for offering your help."

Thalassa smiled. "You are welcome. Now, we should leave in a few minutes. The last patrol of the streets ends in a few minutes. It also appears that the fighting has helped to lessen the patrols. This should make it easier. However, the palace could have increased security, so we must be careful."

Steve stepped forward. "We'll need to scout ahead. Thalassa, would you be willing to accompany me into the tunnels, then we can inform the others when we know what we're up against?"

Thalassa smiled. "A good plan. Yes, I am willing to go with you." Thalassa walked back to the hologram touching the button in the center of the device, shutting down the hologram. "Let us prepare."

Lemurian Dungeon – Under the Palace 

An audible click alerted Percy that he had successfully picked the lock to Pontus's cell. Pontus stepped out of his cell, placing his hand on Percy's soldier. "Thank you, my boy."

Percy's crooked grin stretched across his face. "No problem, sir." Percy looked around the area of the dungeon that they stood in. "How do we get out of here?"

Pontus grinned, stepping toward the metal door that prevented them from leaving this part of the dungeon. He placed his hands on the door; a bluish-green glow flowed from his fingertips, seeping through a keyhole in the door. The sounds of clicks and machinery moving within the door alerted Percy to Pontus's efforts to unlock the door. A few seconds later, the door clicked before slipping open with a low creak. Pontus slowly pushed the door open the rest of the way. He looked back at Percy. "We need to find your weapon."

Percy nodded. "Do you have a weapon we need to find?"

Pontus smiled wickedly. "The sea is my weapon. Don't worry, I can take of myself."

Percy nodded. "Yes, sir, where do we go to find my weapons?"

"I should be able to find them." Pontus closed his eyes before a tight ball of water appeared before them. It glowed a pale blue color. The ball of water floated off under its own power. "We need to follow it." Percy nodded before the two swam off, following the ball of water. They moved down the hallway, no one was around, the ball of water stopped in front of another metal door. Pontus raised his hand toward the keyhole; a few moments later, the door unlocked. Pontus pushed the door open, walking in with Percy behind him. He saw a celestial bronze ring on a table in the far corner of the room. Percy rushed forward, grabbing the ring and placing it on his right hand.

Pontus looked around the barren room, his gaze settling on a large metal cabinet on the opposite side of the room from the table. He walked toward the cabinet before opening it. A few weapons hung in the back of the cabinet, but the thing that drew his attention was a set of sea green armor that was hung up on a small rack on one side of the cabinet. He looked at it closely before smiling; he knew this armor.

Percy noticed that the Primordial was distracted by something; he walked up to the much older entity to see what he had found. "Did you find something, sir?"

Pontus smiled. "This armor was created long ago by Thalassa and me for our heir. However, we never had a child. He looked over at Percy, a thought coming to his mind. "I want you to have it."

Percy just stared at the Primordial before looking at the set of armor. "I can't take this. It's meant for your child."

Pontus shook his head. "Percy, Thalassa and I could never have children, so I want to give it to someone that I deem worthy."

"I'm just me. How am I worthy of such a gift?"

Pontus smiled at the boy's modesty. "I sense a hero's spirit within you. You are worthy to wear this armor. I know you are."

Percy looked at Pontus. The Primordial smiled at him, motioning for him to try on the armor. Percy sighed; he didn't feel worthy of such a gift. He reluctantly put on the armor. Once completed the armor pulsed with a blue energy before the armor shrank to fit Percy's body, hugging his body perfectly.

"The armor believes you are worthy."

Percy smiled. "Thank you, but we need to get out of here." Pontus nodded, leading the son of Poseidon toward the dungeon's exit.

 _ **AN: Aim those repulsors and prepare to fire.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or the Avengers.**

Author: The Sea's Avenger

Title: "The Sea's Avenger"

Chapter 15:

Lemuria – the Central Plaza

The four armored heroes stood in a circle around Thalassa, the merwoman that agreed to help them. She knelt down on the metal seal that emblazoned a hatchway that would lead the group into the underworkings of the city. Annabeth knelt down beside her.

"What does it say?" Annabeth asked looking at the strange language around the seal.

Thalassa looked up at the demigoddess. "It's Chaos's name in Ancient Atlantean."

"Why would Lemurians use an Atlantean term to seal away an underground entrance to their palace?"

Thalassa smiled. "Because they knew no one in the city would know it, except for the few Lemurians that were around during the first war."

Steve looked at the merwoman curiously. "You were there?"

Thalassa looked down at the seal, her blue eyes growing dark. "Yes, I was there. It was a terrible time. I was separated from my family. They were killed; all of them."

Annabeth frowned. "I'm sorry," she said.

Thalassa shook her head. "No dear, it was a long time ago. Let us free your boyfriend."

Annabeth smiled before Thalassa touched symbols on the metal seal until a word formed, glowing brightly in the low light of the undersea courtyard before the seal slid open revealing a metal ladder that led down into the underground area below the city. Before anyone could say anything Annabeth jumped down the shaft, igniting her boot jets before settling down on the stone floor about two-stories below the surface.

Tony let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Thalassa had already slid down the ladder meeting Annabeth below.

"Come on Tony; we can't wait around," Steve admonished before he too jumped down the shaft followed by Bruce. They both ignited their boot jets before coming to rest on the stone floor below.

Tony sighed. "Isn't anyone concerned that we're going in here blind?" he said, but no one answered. "Of course not." He jumped down the shaft to meet the others.

Lemurian Dungeon – Under the Palace 

Pontus smiled as Percy walked beside him, wearing the armor that he gave the young man. "The armor looks good on you, son," Pontus said.

Percy's crooked smile grew. "Thank you, it's most appreciated." Percy played with the ring that he found beside the armor. "What's with the ring?"

Pontus nodded. "Twist it," he replied.

Percy twisted the ring; it glowed for a moment before a bright light flashed to reveal a seven-foot-tall trident. Percy looked at the weapon in his hand with awe. "Cool," he said.

"That trident is powerful, not as much as your father's, but it's still a very powerful weapon."

"Don't you need a weapon?"

Pontus smiled knowingly. He raised his hand; water formed into a glowing green spear. "I am the ocean. I always have a weapon."

Percy's mouth hung open at the way the spear shined. "It's beautiful."

Pontus nodded. "Yes, the sea will take care of its own." The two stopped in front of a massive celestial bronze door. "This is it; beyond here is the Lemurian Palace."

"Do you think there will be a full guard detachment?"

"Possibly, but your father is up there with the army of Atlantis. Lemuria will need all its warriors."

Percy nodded. "Well, let's go," Percy said before he pushed the door open. The door opened without much of a noise. Percy and Pontus held their weapons at the ready. They stepped through the doorway; no sounds could be heard and more importantly, no one was around. "Where is everyone?" If in answer to the question, the building was rocked by an explosion that sounded like it came directly from the palace above them.

Pontus frowned. "It appears that the fighting is closer to the palace than we thought."

Percy gave him an incredulous look. "Well, it does give us an opportunity."

Pontus smiled. "We can get out of here."

Percy shook his head. "We can go to the throne room, find Oceanus, and end this."

Pontus shook his head. "No, for one thing, Oceanus will be in battle and for the second, he has the serpent crown; he's too powerful."

Percy sighed. "Then we need to get out of here and help my father fight him."

Pontus looked at the son of Poseidon closely, trying to figure the boy out. "You are brave, Perseus; I will give you that." Percy smiled. "Alright, when we escape we will assist your father."

Percy's smile widened. "Thank you!" 

"No, it is I who should thank you. You have given me something that I have been without for centuries."

"What's that?"

"Hope! Hope for the future," Pontus replied warmly. "It's something I haven't felt since I lost my wife."

"Then, let's get out of here and kick Oceanus's ass. Let's make your wife proud."

Pontus nodded. "We should go to the left and down the corridor. I believe there is a grate that leads down into the tunnels under the main plaza above us. We can escape that way."

Percy nodded as he let Pontus lead him forward. The two ran down the corridor and to the left. They rushed forward finding no resistance. The fighting above must have been very intense. They came to a split in the corridor. They stopped looking curiously down each path.

"Well, I have no clue which way to go," Percy said uncertainly.

Pontus nodded; he stretched out his senses down each corridor. "The one to the right will take us to the throne room, but no one is there. The left corridor will take us to a tunnel that leads us to the surface."

Percy smiled. "Well, let's get the Hades out of here." Pontus smiled before nodding in agreement.

The two ran down the left corridor, stopping at the entrance to a dark tunnel. Pontus raised his hand a ball of water appearing before it began to glow, lighting up the tunnel. The two walked down the tunnel, stopping when they heard the sounds of walking coming from further down the passageway. Pontus gave Percy a pointed look. Percy twisted his ring before his trident appeared in his hand. Pontus smiled before his spear formed in his hand out of the water around them. The two slowly walked down the tunnel toward the sound of the footsteps headed their way. Pontus motioned for Percy to stop; the two stood fast with their weapons at the ready.

Around the corner came five figures; four were armored. "Don't move," Pontus warned, making the five figures stopped in their tracks.

"There's only two of you," Iron Man said.

Percy looked closely through the darkened tunnel. "Mister Stark?" Percy asked.

The shortest of the four armored figures stepped forward. "Percy, is that you?" Annabeth asked. She was wearing her armor, but Percy was able to tell it was his girlfriend even through her voice modulator.

"Annabeth, why are you here?" Percy asked in concern.

"I came to save you."

Percy smiled. "I'm fine. I had some help escaping."

Tony frowned within his suit. "You mean we came here for nothing?"

"Shut-up, Dad," Annabeth replied angrily.

Steve stepped forward. "Can we argue about why we're here after we get out of here?"

Pontus smiled. "Yes, I think this isn't the best location to argue over the merits of mortals entering into the domain of immortals." He finished speaking his gaze settling on the merwoman that was standing in the tunnel on two legs. His blue eyes widened. "Thalassa?"

The merwoman looked at the man or merman closely. "Do I know you?"

Pontus frowned. "It's me, its Pontus."

Thalassa stepped closer to him. Her eyes widened in realization as she finally realized who he was. She bowed quickly. "My Lord." She pulled away from his grasp.

Pontus stared at her strangely before he reached down, grabbing her hands gently pulling her up toward him. "My Dear, you don't need to bow to me."

Thalassa shook her head. "No, my Lord, you are Pontus, the Primordial of the seas. It is my duty to do so."

Pontus sighed; Percy could see the sadness in his eyes. "Thalassa, you really don't remember me, do you?"

Thalassa's blue eyes scanned his face before they widened slightly as an old memory came forward. "I kn-know you."

Hope flashed within Pontus's eyes. "We have known each other for so very long. Please think, try to remember." He reached forward and touched her hand; as soon as their hands touched, a blue glow covered her body. Her eyes widened fully before she gasped, clutching her head.

Annabeth stepped forward, but Percy shook his head to keep her from interfering. Thalassa steadied herself with Pontus's help. She looked at him closer before tears filled her eyes. "Pontus, it is you. You're alive."

Pontus smiled before he pulled her into a tight embrace. The two cried into each other's arms.

Tony looked between the two and then to Percy. "Am I missing something?"

Percy smiled. "Well, this is a happy reunion between husband and wife."

With that, revelation Annabeth's gray eyes grew big. "Primordials!"

Percy nodded. "I'm happy to introduce both of you to Pontus and Thalassa; the Primordial gods of the sea."

The three Avengers just stared in wonder at the two ancient gods. "Well, I didn't expect that," Tony replied.

Percy's crooked grin grew before the tunnel shook from an overhead explosion. "We need to get out of this tunnel and to the surface."

Pontus pulled out of the embrace with his wife. "Yes, we need to get up there and help Poseidon and the Atlanteans."

Thalassa nodded. "Oceanus has the Serpent Crown."

Pontus sighed. "Yes, he does, it won't be easy to stop him."

"Hold on, what is the serpent crown?" Tony asked in curiosity.

Pontus nodded. "I think it's time I relayed that story. Long ago, the great Pantheons of the gods existed in this world. The Asgardians existed above others in the Nine Realms, but Earth was the greatest and most sought after. Therefore, there existed other godly Pantheons with the Greek/Roman, Norse or Asgardian, and Egyptian pantheons as the three most important. Each of these Pantheons had enemies; the greatest of which was the evil elder Egyptian god known as Set. His followers created the serpent crown, an ancient artifact of incredible power. Eventually, the followers of Set joined with the Lemurians and the serpent crown fell to Lemuria benevolence. The Great War with Set pitted the crown against the trident of power, which is now in the hands of Poseidon. The Serpent Crown is terribly powerful and in the hands of the Titan would be able to overpower even Poseidon."

Steve frowned. "You're right Lord Pontus; we'll need to help them."

Pontus smiled. "Good, can I count on all of you in this fight?" Percy and Annabeth both nodded in agreement. Steve looked at Bruce who nodded and then to Tony.

"Tony," Steve warned.

Toy sighed audibly. "Yes, I'm in."

Steve smiled to himself. "You have the support of the Avengers."

Pontus smiled. "Good, let's reach the surface and then I will be able to direct us to Oceanus."

The water of above Lemuria

The armies of Atlantis and Lemuria were evenly matched; the addition of Oceanus's sharkmen helped to even the odds. Poseidon looked over the battlefield as he watched the two armies struggle for dominance.

"Hello, Father," a familiar voice said from behind Poseidon. Poseidon turned around to find Triton standing before him holding a smaller version of his trident.

"You're no son of mine."

Triton smiled fiendishly. "Good, so this will make it easier," he said before he fired his trident at Poseidon. Poseidon easily deflected the blast with his own trident.

"You are no match for me, child."

A chuckle from behind Triton drew Poseidon's attention. He looked up to see Oceanus the Titan of the seas walking toward him. "You upstart shall finally feel my wrath." As Triton came into view Poseidon's green eyes widened at the sight. Oceanus stood before him holding his spear, but the surprising thing was the golden glow that covered his body. The glow emanated from the golden crown that sat on top of his head, which was formed from two golden snakes that coiled around each other; the Serpent Crown.

 _ **AN: Aim those repulsors and prepare to fire. Next chapter is the main fight of this story.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or the Avengers.**

Author: The Sea's Avenger

Title: "The Sea's Avenger"

Chapter 16:

Waters above Lemuria

Poseidon stopped in his tracks as Oceanus swam before him. Triton smiled at his father fiendishly. "You truly are a disappointment Triton. Where is your mother?"

Triton chuckled. "She's at the palace."

Oceanus swam in front of Triton. "You don't get to ignore me, Poseidon. It is your time to fade. There is no one to save you. Your army is busy. You are all alone," as Oceanus finished speaking a dozen Sharkmen carrying energy weapons appeared behind Triton, leveling their weapons toward the god of the seas.

Poseidon raised his trident. Oceanus raised his spear before the Serpent Crown glowed once again, surrounding the Titan's body and his spear. He fired a blast of energy from his spear, striking Poseidon's trident nearly knocking the weapon out of his hands. Poseidon recovered quickly, firing a blast of energy from his trident toward the Titan; Oceanus stood still as the blast struck him head-on. The golden glow of the Serpent Crown intercepted the blast, absorbing the energy easily.

Poseidon's eyes widened when the blast from his trident had no effect on the Titan. "That's not possible."

"Oh, but is, the Serpent Crown gives me the power to reclaim what is mine; dominion over the seas and all life within it," Oceanus said. He swam a little closer to the Olympian. "You can surrender now and your demise will be painless, or you can fight me and I will make sure that your end will be filled with torment."

"Wow, is there a, 'How to be a Villain for Dummies', or do all villains have the same corny threats," Iron Man said as his boot jets powered him forward through the water followed by the other Avengers.

Oceanus frowned. "You bring mortals into this fight. You truly are desperate, Poseidon."

"Your use of a weapon from another Pantheon has made me quite desperate. I will take all the help I can get," he replied.

"Don't worry, Dad; you'll have some godly help as well," Percy said as he swam into view with Pontus and Thalassa at his side."

"Hello, nephew, it appears your evil and tyrannical ways know no bounds," Pontus exclaimed as Thalassa swam up to his side. She no longer looked like a mere mermaid; her body glowed with divine power.

Oceanus's blue eyes widened. "No, this cannot be how can you be here with your immortality returned?"

Pontus smiled, tilting his head toward the son of Poseidon. "Some children of the sea god are quite honorable and self-sacrificing." Pontus and Thalassa swam up to Poseidon and settled on his left side, while Percy swam up to his father's right. "We are here to see to your defeat."

Oceanus laughed. "You old fool, nothing can defeat me. I hold the Serpent Crown; Set's greatest weapon."

Poseidon shook his head. "You delude yourself if you believe you control that weapon. Set would never let anyone control it fully. You are the pawn; the tool for Set's power."

"I am no pawn," Oceanus yelled firing an energy blast toward Poseidon; Percy intersected his trident with his father's while the two Primordials crossed their weapons with Poseidon's as well. The blast struck them, but the combined power of the four weapons was enough to block the blast. "No, that's not possible."

"The sea knows evil when it feels it; you cannot win Oceanus. It is time for you to put down the crown and rid the seas of its corruption," Pontus said.

"Never!" Oceanus charged forward, bringing down his spear; the glow around his body turned blood red as his weapon struck Poseidon's, but the three other weapons once again joined the trident. Oceanus's spear struck the combined power of the two Primordials, the elder Olympian, and the demigod hybrid. The red glow surrounded all five of the beings caught in its wake. The red aura pulsed for a moment before the energy turned back on itself, surrounding the Titan, causing Oceanus to disengage.

He fell back screaming as the red aura grew more powerful, his spear turning back into a snake before retreating from its master. Oceanus screamed once again at the loss of his weapon. "No, I am your master; stop this." However, his pleas did not dissuade the power of the Serpent Crown. The aura grew more intense until an explosion rocked the waters above Lemuria. A powerful blast of power erupted toward the city below, causing the city to break apart as the bedrock beneath its foundations crumbled, sending the ancient city into the boiling lava that lay far beneath the seafloor.

Poseidon, Percy, Pontus, and Thalassa looked back to where Oceanus once floated in the water, nothing remained of him but the Serpent Crown. Triton swam toward the weapon. "Triton, stop, do not touch it," Poseidon yelled.

"I do not answer to you," Triton replied before he grabbed the crown. As soon as he touched the crown, the red glow surrounded him before a portal of swirling energy and water appeared. "No, what is this?"

Pontus shook his head sadly. "A portal to the Egyptian underworld. It is too late for you now." Once he finished talking the portal pulled Triton and the crown inside of it before closing the gateway to the other Pantheon's underworld. Pontus turned to Poseidon sadly. "I am sorry for your loss."

Poseidon had his eyes closed, opening them when he felt his youngest son's arm around his shoulders. He looked at Pontus. "Triton was lost to me for a long time. I will not mourn his death, but the loss of his potential."

Pontus nodded, looking around and noticing that the Avengers had defeated the remaining Sharkmen and the forces of Lemuria were retreating after the destruction of their city. "It appears the battle is one; the Great War between Atlantis and Lemuria is finally over."

Poseidon nodded. "Yes, my son is safe and the battle is won." He looked at Pontus and Thalassa. "Where will you go now?"

Pontus held his wife's hand. "We will explore for a while, I think," he said, smiling when Thalassa nodded in agreement.

"Both of you are welcome in Atlantis. Sally would be very happy to meet you."

Pontus smiled. "To meet the mother of such a hero as your son would be a great honor."

Percy blushed at the compliment, earning a smile from the Primordials and his father. "Well, you have my thanks and my best wishes for a safe journey," Poseidon replied. Pontus and Thalassa smiled as both waved at the Avengers, Poseidon, and Percy before swimming off at incredible speed. Percy smiled when the Avengers joined him and his father. Poseidon smiled at the sight of the Avengers, especially at his son's girlfriend. He raised his trident before the Army of Atlantis disappeared. He raised it again before a golden glow surrounded himself and the others. They appeared on top of the floating platform on the surface of the ocean. Poseidon pulled his son into a hug. They pulled away a moment later. "I'm so happy you're safe, my son."

Percy smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

"Not to distract from this Hallmark moment, but what the hell happened down there?" Tony asked his voice filled with a mixture of sarcasm and downright bewilderment.

Poseidon smiled. "It appears that the Serpent Crown did not like to lose, so it destroyed Oceanus and Triton, plus Lemuria itself."

The faceplate's of all the Avengers opened, including Annabeth's. Percy rushed forward, kissing he daughter of Athena passionately. Tony's eyes narrowed at the sight. "You came to rescue me," Percy said.

Annabeth's cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen. "Yeah, I guess you really didn't need us."

"On the contrary, the Avengers gave us the time to defeat Oceanus, for that you all have my gratitude," Poseidon said.

Steve smiled. "We were glad to help, your Majesty."

"Poseidon, just Poseidon."

Steve nodded. "Dad, do you think you can transport us back to campus?" Percy asked

Poseidon nodded. "It would be my pleasure."

"I hate to interrupt, but could you send us all to Avengers Tower?" Tony asked hopefully.

Poseidon raised an eyebrow at the request. "Why so?"

"Well, I was going to ask the kid." Tony began, receiving narrowed eyes from Percy. "The young man I mean. I wanted to ask him to join the Avengers."

Poseidon turned to look at the shocked expression on his son's face. "It is up to you my son. I will not stand in your way."

Percy smiled at his father; happy that he finally let him make his own decisions. "Thanks, Dad, but I'd like to consider the offer."

"As you wish son," Poseidon said before raising his trident, engulfing the three mortals, the demigoddess, and his son in a golden glow. They disappeared a moment later. Poseidon smiled at the calm seas around him; it was a good day.

Avengers Tower – New York City

The five heroes appeared in the main lounge in the Avenger's suite on the top floor of the high rise. Tony sighed as he led the other armored heroes further into the building to change out of their armor. Percy looked at himself, still holding his trident and wearing his armor. He closed his eyes before his trident became a ring once again and his armor disappeared before his necklace appeared around his neck. He opened his eyes and sighed. He wore the same tattered t-shirt and shorts that he wore in the Lemurian dungeon, but before he could comment a golden glow surrounded him disappearing a moment later to reveal Percy now wearing a blue shirt with a golden trident on the front with blue jeans replacing the shorts, and sandals covering his bare feet. He smiled. "Thanks, Dad," he whispered.

"What was that?" Tony asked as he walked in with Annabeth at his side.

"Where are the others?" Percy questioned.

"They had work to do, but you'll see them later," Annabeth replied.

Tony stepped closer to Percy; he still didn't like that this teenager was a good four inches taller than him. "So, about that offer?"

Percy smiled. "It's a yes on two conditions."

Tony narrowed his eyes. "What conditions?"

"That I can go back to school and that this decision does not affect my relationship with Annabeth."

Tony didn't say anything at first until Annabeth elbowed him in the ribs. "Damn, sorry for being a protective father," he said, earning a death glare from his daughter. He sighed, knowing damn well that he'd lost. "Okay, I agree to your terms."

Annabeth hugged her father tightly. "Thank you, Daddy," she said. It had been a long time since she called him that, making him smile with fond memories of his little girl. She walked to Percy, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She narrowed her eyes once again when her father didn't take the hint. "You can leave now."

Tony's eyes widened. "What?"

"You can leave, Dad; don't you have work to do?"

"Well," before he could finish his phone rang. He answered, noticing that the call was from Pepper. "Hello, Dear… yes, well I need… you can do this without… no, I'm not… hey, now that's… okay Dear… yes, I'll be there in five minutes." He looked back at his daughter, but she was busy kissing her boyfriend. "I'm just going to go." They both waved him away. He sighed, walking away. "I'm so whipped."

Percy and Annabeth kept kissing until her father entered the elevator and the doors closed before they broke apart. "He's gone," Annabeth said.

Percy smiled. "Good, I like your Dad, but I'd rather be here with you, alone."

Annabeth returned the smile before a thought came to her. "Thalassa said that you're immortal."

Percy hushed her by putting his finger on her lips. "I was immortal. That ceremony on Olympus made me one, but no one told me."

"Did your Dad know?"

"I'm not sure, but I think not."

"What do you mean that you were immortal?"

"I gave it up to free Pontus."

Annabeth's gray eyes narrowed. "Why would you do that?"

"He needed it to become whole again, besides I never wanted to be immortal."

"I don't understand. Your parents are immortal; wouldn't you want to join them?"

Percy smiled. "I want to live my life and then rest in the underworld. Besides, you're not immortal and I couldn't live forever without you by my side."

Annabeth's heart soared. "Why is that?" she asked hopefully.

Percy held her shoulders. "I love you, Annabeth Stark, is that so hard to believe?"

Annabeth shook her head. "No, I guess not." She leaned forward on her tippy toes and kissed him. She pulled out of the kiss leaning her forehead on his as Percy leaned down because of the height difference. "I love you too, Percy."

Percy smiled before kissing her again. "I guess we need to get back to school."

Annabeth shook her head. "It's Friday afternoon, maybe we can stay here for the weekend."

"I'd like that." Annabeth's brow furrowed. "What's wrong?" Percy asked worriedly.

"So, you're an Avenger now, but you need a superhero name."

Percy nodded. "Yeah, I forgot about that, any suggestions?"

Annabeth smiled as she thought of a perfect name for him. "How about Submariner?"

"Submariner, huh?" Annabeth nodded. "I like it."

 _ **AN: Repulsors spent and power cells drained, that's the end of this story, thank you so much to all my readers.**_


End file.
